Le journal d'Emma
by Jade DeTour
Summary: Et si M. Agreste avait refusé qu'Adrien intègre la classe de Mlle Bustier? Emma Agreste nous raconte l'histoire de sa famille et les secrets de ses parents.
1. Chapter 1

Note d'auteur: Cette fanfic contient beaucoup de paroles et d'histoires rapportées. J'ai travaillé très longtemps sur la mise en page pour faciliter la lecture. J'espère que ce sera suffisant.

Donc, les « guillemets » désignent des paroles. Les - tirais, un changement de narrateur et l'_italique_, ce qui se passe autrefois.

P.S. La boîte de mouchoirs pourrait être utile. Attendez-vous à être ému.

* * *

Cher Journal,

Je m'appelle Emma Agreste et j'ai eu 13 ans cette semaine. Comme mon anniversaire tombait un vendredi 13, ça a bien fait rigoler les amis venus pour la fête de mon frère jumeau Louis et moi-même.

On a déballé des tas de cadeaux et aussi nos parents nous ont dit qu'ils avaient prévus une journée spéciale pour le lendemain. Une journée spéciale pour tous les quatre ensembles. Aujourd'hui, on est dimanche et j'ai décidé de raconter tout ce que j'ai appris hier dans mon nouveau journal que j'ai reçu en cadeau. Maman m'a dit qu'elle en tenait un elle aussi à mon âge.

Je m'attendais à ce que la journée spéciale en famille avec mes parents soit du genre sortie resto-magasinage-ciné ou dans un parc d'attraction. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que passer la journée assise au salon à discuter avec mes parents et mon frère soit encore plus fantastique que le parc d'attraction!

Hugo, mon plus jeune frère, a passé la nuit chez nos grands-parents alors, après le petit-déjeuner, tous les quatre, on s'est installés par terre sur des coussins dans le salon parce que nos parents nous on dit que nous avions un secret de famille et que nous étions maintenant assez responsables pour le connaître.

Ouvrant un album qu'elle avait sur les genoux, ma mère avoua : «Lorsque vous étiez bébés, Emma et moi, vivions ensemble.» Elle nous montrait des photos d'elle et moi dont un selfie que je n'avais jamais vu où nous étions seules ensembles derrière un gâteau avec une seule bougie.

-«Tandis que Louis et moi, habitions avec ma première femme.» avoua aussi mon père.

'Alors, c'est ça le secret. Ils étaient séparés quand nous étions bébés.' Pensai-je. C'était étonnant quand on savait à quel point ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre.

-«Alors, je, j'ai été adopté? Cette femme, c'est ma…» s'inquiéta mon frère qui indiquait l'album que tenait mon père.

Je le comprends d'avoir eu cette réaction. L'album que tenait mon père présentait une photo de portrait professionnel très sérieuse. Papa y tenait amoureusement Louis dans ses bras. Il avait l'air d'avoir environ un an. Et il y avait une femme placée derrière eux. Elle était blonde aux yeux bleus tout comme le bébé.

Mon père est blond aussi mais il a les yeux verts, les mêmes que moi. C'est pour ça que je n'étais pas inquiète comme Louis. J'ai les yeux verts de papa et les cheveux noirs de maman. Mais toute la famille s'était toujours entendue sur le fait que Louis avait, pour sa part, les yeux bleus pâles de maman et les cheveux de la même couleur que papa.

C'est aussi ce que confirma ma mère. «Oh non, mon chéri, pas du tout! Je t'ai porté dans mon ventre et t'ai aimé dès le moment où j'ai su que tu existais.» Elle le serra contre elle puis nous montra trois photos sur les premières pages de son album.

La première, en noir et blanc, montrait maman calmement assise près d'une fenêtre. Elle y était très enceinte et rayonnait même en ton de gris. Elle est encore très belle aujourd'hui et très jeune pour son âge mais sur la photo, elle est à couper le souffle. Et à voir le regard un peu coquin de papa hier, il était plutôt d'accord.

La seconde photo, montrait encore maman mais dans une chambre d'hôpital, pas très en forme, tenant deux poupons dans ses bras. Et la dernière montrait deux bébés endormis, un à côté de l'autre, sur un lit.

-«Tu ne nous avais jamais montré ses photos.» l'interrogeai-je.

-«Entre votre naissance et vos 18 mois, ce sont les deux seules photos où vous êtes ensemble. Sur celle-ci vous avez environ 2 heures et sur celle-là deux semaines. Je suis contente qu'Alya ait finalement insisté pour les prendre.» expliqua ma mère.

-«Je ne comprends pas.» ce défendit Louis. « Cette femme sur la photo et je… Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé?»

-«Vous être tous les deux nos enfants naturels. Nous vous avons conçu, aimé et voulu.» assura Papa. «Cette femme est donc ta belle-mère.»

-«Vilaine belle-mère.» renchérit maman en souriant.

-«Mari!» s'offusqua mon père.

-«Quoi? Tu vas dire qu'elle est dépensière, égocentrique, pourrie à l'intérieur et profiteuse mais pas vilaine?» argumenta-t-elle.

Mon père soupira pour expliquer : « Elle est capable de se faire pardonner quand elle fait des bêtises.»

-«Ben voyons! Es-tu capable de lui trouver une seule autre qualité?» le défia Maman.

-«Et si on en revenait à notre histoire? On ne leur a pas encore révélé la moitié des secrets.» fit mon père pour changer le sujet de discutions. «Bon, comme vous le savez_, _je n'ai jamais fréquenté l'école avant l'année de terminale. J'ai eu des professeurs privés dont Nathalie et après ma seule année d'étude au public, j'ai commencé à travailler avec mon père. Mais ce qu'on ne vous a jamais dit, c'est que lorsque nous avions 13 ans… nous sommes devenus des super-héros.»

Là, j'ai fait un bond jusqu'au plafond et je me suis cogné la tête en retombant. Ou c'est du moins la sensation que j'ai eu quand papa a dit ça.

Louis était un peu moins choqué que moi. «Ladybug et ChatNoir?» demanda-t-il timidement.

_-«Le jour où je suis entré en 3__e__ année, un des amis de ma classe, Yvan, s'est transformé en monstre. Je suis rentrée chez moi et j'ai trouvé une boîte contenant des boucles d'oreille et Tikki. _Là, c'est elle sur ce dessin.» nous raconta maman.

-«Et ça, c'est un dessin de Plagg. Ce sont des kwamis. Ce sont eux qui nous permettaient d'avoir des pouvoirs. Ils nous ont permis de sauver et de protéger la ville pendant de nombreuses années.» Expliqua mon père.

Puis il raconta : _«J'ai rencontré Plagg ce jour-là, moi aussi. J'avais tenté d'aller à l'école où je m'étais inscrit en cachette mais Nathalie et mon garde du corps m'ont intercepté et après les attaques akuma, mon père avait la meilleure des excuses pour m'empêcher de mettre le nez dehors. Ce n'est que bien des années plus tard, que Plagg et Tikki nous ont quittés. À l'époque, nous travaillions tous les deux pour l'entreprise de mon père et...»_

-«Hé! Pas si vite! On veut entendre parler de vos aventures de super-héros!» me suis-je exclamé.

-«Et comment vous vous êtes rencontré tous les quatre avec tante Alya et oncle Nino? Vous dites toujours que vous êtes tous amis depuis le collège?» voulu savoir Louis.

_-«J'ai connu Nino lorsque j'avais 7 ans.»_ précisa maman _«J'ai rencontré Alya ce jour-là à la rentrée de 3__e__. Elle venait de déménager et on est devenue meilleures amies le même jour. La première fois où j'ai rencontré ChatNoir, c'était ce jour-là aussi. C'était la première fois que j'enfilais le costume, la première fois que je partais au combat.»_

-«Elle s'est jeté sur moi.» intervint papa. Ce qui nous fit rigoler.

-«N'importe quoi! Je voulais juste me servir de toi pour amortir ma chute!» se défendit maman.

-«Bien sûr, comme toujours. Ce n'était pas un reproche. J'adore te rattraper. De toute façon, ce jour-là, elle était si mignonne et délicate. Mais ce qui m'a vraiment fait tomber amoureux d'elle s'est produit le lendemain_.»_

_«J'avais déjà beaucoup d'admiration pour elle après notre premier combat. Mais le lendemain, elle était encore toute craintive et peu sûre d'elle. Et vous savez, tout le monde en ville avaient peur des akumas. Et elle, seulement de ne pas réussir à sauver tout le monde. Et là on a reçu le premier message du Papillon. Elle l'a regardé bien en face et lui a dit qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui._ Après ça, j'étais fait. Mon cœur n'a jamais arrêté de battre pour elle. Enfin, ça c'est la première fois où je suis tombé amoureux d'elle.»

-«En fait» intervint Maman avec la plus douce, tendre et rougissante des expressions. «C'était la première fois que je tombais amoureuse de lui moi aussi. S'il ne m'avait pas parlé comme il l'a fait, s'il n'avait pas eu autant confiance en moi… l'histoire de Paris aurait été différente et la nôtre aussi. Depuis cet instant, je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer.»

Tout ça était un peu confus pour moi, alors, j'ai demandé : «Je ne vous suis pas. Pourquoi vous n'étiez plus ensemble si vous vous aimiez? Vous vous êtes disputez et vous vous êtes réconciliez ensuite?»

-«C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça.» a commencé ma mère. «Vois-tu, on ne pouvait pas se divulguer nos identités.» Elle était triste en disant cela.

-« Je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point vous en savez sur les akumas et le Papillon mais pour reprendre rapidement l'histoire depuis le début, au départ les kwamis sont liés à des bijoux, les miraculous.» nous expliqua papa. «Les boucles d'oreille de la coccinelle, la bague du chat noir et la broche du Papillon.»

«Mais l'homme qui possédait la broche et contrôlait Nooroo avait vécu quelque chose de difficile et pensait avoir besoin d'un miracle pour éviter que la situation n'empire. Il croyait avoir besoin de voler nos miraculous. Il envoyait des papillons noirs appelés akuma pour posséder les gens. Les akumatisés semaient le trouble dans la ville motivés par la haine, la vengeance et la jalousie. Ils ne reconnaissaient souvent plus leur propre famille ou leurs amis. »

-« Nous révéler l'un l'autre nos identités aurait mis en danger nos entourages respectifs. Pour la même raison, personne d'autre ne devait savoir qui nous étions. Nous avons aussi dû attendre très longtemps avant d'être en couple. » résuma Maman.

-« Donc, la première fois que tu as vu le visage de maman c'était plusieurs années plus tard lorsque vous avez arrêté le Papillon? » Comme d'habitude, Louis voulait connaître tous les détails alors que je voulais qu'on en vienne au fin mot de l'histoire.

_-« Non, en fait, moi et votre mère avions déjà sauvé quelques akumatisés en tant que super-héros quand Chloé à été attaqué à leur école. On s'est rendu chez elle et elles se sont disputées. Et Ladybug m'a laissé seul avec Chloé. Elle a appelé plus tard pour me dire que l'akuma en avait après une autre fille et que Chloé ne l'intéressait plus. Le plan était assez simple. Mari détournait l'attention du Dessinateur et j'étais là pour la protéger. »_ dit papa.

_-« Finalement, le Dessinateur nous a enfermé et si je n'avais pas pris la situation en main on aurait finit au fond de la seine. »_ se vanta maman.

-« Ce n'était pas de ma faute si j'étais distrait. Je venais d'avoir une superbe apparition devant moi! Tu ne peux pas nous blâmer le Dessinateur et moi d'avoir succomber à ton charme! » se défendit Papa.

-« Parlez-nous encore de vos aventures. » ai-je demandé en même temps que Louis voulait savoir : « Qui est Chloé? »

-« On fera une soirée pour regarder les archives du ladyblog si vous voulez, pour vous raconter nos vies de super-héros mais pour l'instant, aujourd'hui nous voulons vous parler de quelques choses de très important. » promis maman avec de la tristesse dans la voix.

-« Chloé! » soupira mon père pour répondre à la question de Louis. « Nos parents étaient des relations de travail et on se visitait souvent parce qu'on était voisins. Elle a été ma première et ma seule amie durant toute mon enfance. Et quand j'ai eu quatorze ans, j'ai rencontré Nino sur un site de jeu en ligne alors, avec ma partenaire de combat, ma mère, mon père et ceux qui travaillaient à veiller sur moi à sa place, cela résume à peu près tout l'entourage avec lequel j'ai grandit.» fit-il en serrant l'épaule de maman.

_«Pendant longtemps, c'est ma Lady qui a occupé toute la place dans mon cœur même si j'aimais bien aussi rendre visite à ma princesse. Et un jour, mon père m'a forcé à me marier, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je n'avais que 19 ans. J'aurais voulu épouser mon amoureuse mais ça s'est passé autrement.» _

_«J'ai donc finit par me résigner à épouser Chloé, comme il me le demandait. Ça n'a pas très bien collé entre nous. Nous nous sommes séparés quand vous aviez 18 mois._ Nous l'avons vu, il y a trois ans. Elle est passée en coup de vent à des retrouvailles du lycée. Elle vit à New York. » précisa papa.

-« Alors, voilà, pour reprendre notre histoire… » commença Maman

-« Et si on leur racontait d'abord comment on s'est rencontrés sans les masques, la première fois? » suggéra Papa.

-« Je sens que je vais rougir… » répondit-elle.

-« Oh! Mais ne te prive pas pour moi. » fit Papa en plaquant Maman au sol pour essayer de l'embrasser pendant qu'elle rigolait. Elle le chatouilla mais il ne la laissa pas partir tant qu'elle ne l'eut pas embrasser. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai toujours peur d'inviter des amis à la maison. C'est tellement gênant!

_-« Il y a eu un concours de mode à mon école. »_ expliqua Maman après cela. « C'était le concours annuel qu'organisait votre grand-père pour trouver des jeunes talents. _Adrien était présent cette année-là, il représentait son père. Mais, il faisait en quelque sorte partie des prix aussi. Il devait porter le chapeau du gagnant du concours lors d'un défilé.»_

_«Chloé avait copié mon design et l'avait fait reproduire. Quand j'ai gagné la première place en dénonçant sa tricherie devant votre grand-père, elle a été si fâché qu'elle a lancé mon chapeau et m'a poussé pour que je tombe dessus. »_ poursuivit-elle.

_-« J'étais déjà en train d'essayer de le rattraper»_ reprit Papa. _«et c'est dans mes bras qu'elle est tombé. Mais le chapeau était brisé et elle s'est fâché contre moi. Elle a cru que je l'avais fait volontairement pour ne pas avoir à le porter à cause de mon allergie à la plume qu'elle y avait ajoutée. Elle a cru que j'étais de mèche avec Chloé.»_

Il poursuivie encore : _«J'en ai parlé à Nino par messagerie. C'était la seule autre personne de mon âge que je pouvais contacter. En plus, je savais qu'il fréquentait la même école que Chloé__. Son comportement me déconcertait totalement __et je n'avais croisé Marinette qu'une fois avant cela. __C'était la_ _première fois que je voyais Chloé être aussi directement hostile envers quelqu'un. Nino m'a conseillé d'aller parler avec Marinette pour arranger les choses, qu'elle comprendrait. »_

Les yeux dans le vague, maman se rappela : « _Il pleuvait à ce moment-là et il s'est excusé. Je voyais très clairement sa sincérité, c'était si évident. Il m'a ouvert son cœur et il m'a fait le plus beau des sourires et le plus magnifique des regards. Pour ce faire pardonner, il m'a tendu son parapluie et quand il s'est refermé sur moi en se brisant, ça nous a fait éclater de rire tous les deux. _Et oui, je suis tombé amoureuse de lui à ce moment-là. Et j'ai compliqué encore plus notre histoire déjà pas facile. »

-« En résumé, on se connaissait, d'une certaine façon avec les masques et sans les masques mais même si on avait des sentiments l'un pour l'autre nous n'étions pas ensemble. » clarifia Papa.

-« Il n'arrêtait pas de flirter avec mes deux identités chaque fois que je le voyais alors, je ne le prenais pas au sérieux. » contra Maman.

-« Et tu ne flirtais pas avec moi peut-être? On passait déjà notre temps à jouer et à se provoquer quand on était en tenue. Toutes les habitudes qui vous font rougir aujourd'hui, on les avait déjà à l'époque. Sauf bien sûr, les baisers. _Mais, lorsque mon côté garçon sage rencontrait la sulfureuse héroïne, on était fasciné l'un par l'autre, elle autant que moi. On perdait tous nos moyens, parce que sans pouvoir être ensemble, on s'était choisit et on s'aimait énormément.»_

_-« Et un jour, j'ai failli perdre mon partenaire au combat.» enchaîna Maman. «J'ai eu très peur. Alors, même si j'avais des sentiments pour ce garçon que je ne voyais principalement que sur les publicités mais qui faisait bondir mon cœur chaque fois que je le croisais, je ne voulais pas perdre mon chaton et je savais qu'il commençait à désespérer. Alors, j'ai accepté quelques sorties. »_

-« Et les choses on commencé à changer après trois ans d'amitié. »

_Louis et moi savions déjà comment Papa avait vécu sa première journée d'école à 18 ans mais hier, il y a ajouté plusieurs détails alors j'écris ici l'histoire complète. :_

Papa était plutôt fébrile. Ce jour-là était sa première journée à vie dans une école en tant qu'étudiant et il entrait directement en terminal! Il avait réussit à convaincre son père qu'un peu de socialisation ferait de lui un adulte plus fonctionnel.

Il attribuait la série de chance qu'il vivait à sa partenaire de combat qui avait accepté d'avoir des rendez-vous galants avec lui depuis peu avant cela. Ça le rendait très heureux et il réussissait plein de chose. Il la considérait comme son porte-bonheur.

La seule ombre dans sa vie était le Papillon et ses akumas mais, encore là, il était confiant pour la suite des choses. Il gardait espoir de trouver une solution puisqu'avec maman, ils formaient une formidable équipe.

Ce matin-là, il avait réussit à trouver Chloé dans la cour de l'école afin qu'elle puisse l'aider à s'acclimater. Mais après s'être pendu à son cou, elle l'avait exhibé comme un trophée. Il aurait plutôt apprécié resté discret et normal pour pouvoir profiter de la classe et rencontrer de nouvelles personnes.

Ce qui lui avait aussi déplu, était le mauvais tour que Chloé voulait jouer. Il était en train d'essayer de décoller la gomme qu'elle avait placé sur un banc quand une tornade c'était déchaînée sur lui.

« Hé! C'est ma place! On peut savoir ce que tu fais? On est plus au collège pour faire ce genre d'enfantillage! » Des cheveux de nuit et des yeux d'un ciel de jour d'été, Maman se tenait derrière lui, les mains sur les hanches. Elle avait même ce regard farouche qui lui faisait toujours penser à sa Lady.

Il était déjà si content de la voir en plein jour et elle avait dit qu'elle était dans sa classe? Il allait pouvoir passer ses journées avec sa princesse! Encore une chance qu'il attribua à son porte-bonheur. Il était décidément le type le plus chanceux de Paris.

« On peut savoir ce que vous trouvez si drôle tous les trois? » demanda-t-elle encore.

Papa fut très surprit. Et heureusement parce qu'il était sur le point de l'appeler par son surnom et de la saluer comme s'il avait sa transformation de ChatNoir. Il est vrai qu'un grand sourire avait recouvert son visage en la voyant. Ensuite, il avait remarqué que Chloé et Sabrina avaient éclaté de rire. Maman le pensait complice de cette blague puérile.

Finalement, son amie secrète s'était assise en l'ignorant. Il a voulu être ChatNoir à cet instant-là. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire qui il était et être aussi son ami sans son masque.

Interdit, il s'était assis à la place libre qu'on lui avait assignée et le garçon assis avec lui s'était présenté. Il lui avait fait pitié, en fait, d'être coincé avec Chloé. Il lui a proposé de devenir ami. Papa a accepté sans hésiter et c'est seulement plus tard dans la journée qu'ils ont découvert qu'ils se connaissaient déjà, parce que quand ils jouaient en ligne, ils utilisaient des noms d'empreint.

Mais à leur rencontre en personne, même s'ils n'avaient jamais vu leur apparence en jouant en ligne, le visage de Nino lui était déjà familier. Papa s'est dit qu'il l'avait surement déjà croisé lors d'une mission.

Il se sentait déjà beaucoup plus à l'aise durant le premier cours qu'il ne l'avait envisagé en s'inscrivant à l'école. Entre Chloé et Sabrina qu'il connaissait en tant qu'Adrien, Marinette et Alya (qui avait rejoint le banc de Marinette) qu'il connaissait sous son identité de super-héros, ça lui faisait tout de même quatre amies qu'il connaissait déjà en plus de son nouvel ami.

Mais à la première pause du matin, une ombre est tombée sur son bureau : Yvan. Cœur de pierre, le premier akumatisé qu'il ait délivré avec Ladybug. Se tournant vers le reste de la classe, il les reconnut tous, le Dessinateur, l'Horrificator, Chronogirl. En plus de Lady Wi-fi et Anti-bug. Partout où il regardait, il voyait des anciens akumatisés et au milieu d'eux tous : Marinette. La seule de tout ce groupe qu'il n'avait jamais eu à combattre!

Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il devait en penser. Il y avait matière à se poser des questions. Mais pour le distraire de son casse-tête, une alerte akuma fut sonnée. Et dans l'après-midi, il regarda Maman parler et s'amuser naturellement avec ses amis. Il a alors décidé de faire confiance à sa princesse et d'être ami avec eux.

_Voilà ce que Maman nous a raconté sur ce qu'il s'est passé d'autre cette semaine-là. :_

Une jeune fille très bien mise se tenait au milieu d'un grand hall de marbre blanc. Elle était déjà venue à quelques reprises dans cet endroit mais aujourd'hui, elle y était pour une raison toute autre qui la rendait très nerveuse.

Elle avait recommencé l'école pour son année de terminale la semaine précédente. Cette année-là, l'école donnait l'option à ceux qui le désiraient de suivre une formation auprès d'un employeur de leur choix les mercredis en après-midi plutôt que d'assister à certains cours optionnels. Ceci pour préparer les élèves au monde du travail et potentiellement leur permettre d'être embauchés par ces formateurs par la suite.

Maman avait visé très haut. Mais bien sûr, si cette première demande de stage n'était pas acceptée, elle pourrait chercher autre part. Elle s'était préparé une grande partie de l'été. Réalisant non seulement des esquisses présentées avec le plus grand soin mais aussi des produits concrets et terminés. Elle avait même demandé à son papa de transporter pour elle la grande boîte de carton contenant ses créations afin de ne pas les froisser dans une hausse molle.

Finalement, tante Nathalie la fit entrer dans le bureau de Grand-père. Ils discutèrent durant plus d'une heure de ses esquisses et elle le regarda examiner toutes les coutures de son ouvrage durant une angoissante demi-heure supplémentaire où il ne dit rien. Ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve.

« C'est très bien. » La voix de M. Agreste la fit presque sursauter après tout ce silence. « Mlle Dupain-Cheng, je n'ai pas prit d'apprentie depuis cinq ans. Si j'ai tenue à vous rencontrer, c'est que, contrairement à la plupart des jeunes gens de votre âge qui ont des idées et du talent mais aucune patience, la qualité de votre travail est exceptionnelle. Vous avez la main sûre, précise et vous avez le souci de la qualité de votre travail. Si je deviens votre mentor, je m'attends au même degré d'excellence tant que vous serez parmi les employés de ma compagnie. »

« Parmi les employés, Monsieur? »

« Naturellement. Il n'est pas envisageable que je forme quelqu'un pour voir ensuite cette personne aller travailler autre part. C'est pourquoi je vous demanderais de remplir un contrat d'embauche standard. Vous serez rémunérez, évidement. Si vous avez des questions, je vous prierais de les adresser à mon assistante. Vous commencerez votre formation auprès des divers départements de la compagnie selon la politique de formation interne et je vous reverrai lorsque vous aurez complété ces étapes. »

« Merci infiniment Monsieur. Pour votre générosité. J'ai vraiment hâte de travailler pour vous. Je sens que je vais vraiment beaucoup apprendre à l'intérieur de votre compagnie. »

« Vous m'en voyez ravis. » Il l'avait raccompagné à la porte du bureau et Adrien entra à ce moment-là dans le hall. « Si seulement mon fils était aussi motivé que vous envers la compagnie. »

Adrien vit le sourire ravie de Marinette et su qu'elle serait présente autour de la compagnie pour longtemps. La perspective de travailler avec sa princesse était plus qu'alléchante. « Vous savez bien, Père que je n'ai pas de talent en création. Mais la gestion d'une compagnie m'intéresse assez. Je n'ai pas encore choisit de stage parce que je sais que vous êtes trop occupé pour vous occuper de mon tutorat mais je viens de penser que d'assister Nathalie et ainsi découvrir tous les rouages de la compagnie pourrait être plus que formateur. Si cela ne vous dérange pas… »

« Excellente idée! Nous pourrons établir une formation sur mesure pour toi. »

Ce soir-là, ChatNoir visita Marinette parce qu'il voulait célébrer ces bonnes nouvelles avec elle. Il l'avait regardé travailler durant l'été et lui avait un peu donné un coup de main pour tenir des objets mais il n'avait même pas su qu'elle voulait postuler auprès de son père. Il n'avait pas pu lui donner de conseil et malgré cela elle avait gagné et réussit à percer l'armure de son père par elle-même. Elle l'impressionnait vraiment.


	2. Chapter 2

Note d'auteure: Petit rappel les «guillemets» indiquent des paroles, les - tirais des changements de narrateur et _l'italique_ désigne un flash-back ou une histoire rapportée.

* * *

_Si Marinette regrettait son éclat envers Adrien le jour de la rentrée, elle avait surtout été déçue d'elle-même. Pendant des années, son béguin pour le garçon dont elle était tombée amoureuse un jour de pluie avait contribué à la faire hésiter à choisir ChatNoir. Et le jour où elle avait finalement l'occasion de dire face-à-face à Adrien ce qu'elle ressentait, elle se fâchait contre lui._

_Ironie du sort, elle était finalement en couple avec ChatNoir, son meilleur ami, depuis quelques semaines, maintenant qu'elle avait décidé d'oublier son béguin insensé pour Papa, il faisait maintenant partie de son univers. _

_Après cette rencontre tumultueuse, le jour de la rentrée, elle n'avait plus su ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait rester avec ChatNoir, ça c'était certain. Et il faudrait au moins, qu'elle se réconcilie avec Adrien puisqu'ils passeraient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Il avait le droit d'être finalement puéril et égoïste contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé. Ce n'était pas ça faute à lui, si elle l'avait idéalisé durant si longtemps et que maintenant, elle était déçue._

_Elle devrait aussi avouer, toute la mésentente à ChatNoir et implorer son pardon. Bien sûr, son béguin pour Papa n'avait pas été le seul obstacle qui les avait séparés, le fait de ne rien pouvoir se révéler d'important nuisait aussi. De même que de devoir cacher la relation. Mais elle était entrée dans cette relation de la mauvaise façon, réalisa-t-elle. Elle comprenait que ChatNoir était le petit ami parfait pour elle et qu'elle voulait plus que quelques sorties avec lui, même s'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir plus à cette époque. Ensemble, ils devraient être patients jusqu'à avoir le droit de faire des plans d'avenir._

_Mais, Papa était entré dans la boulangerie derrière elle le vendredi après les cours et avait non seulement dissipé le malentendu du jour de la rentrée mais avait cherché à se faire pardonner. Encore une fois, Maman l'avait trouvé merveilleux et s'était promis de ne plus douter de lui. Il était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Mais elle voulait tout de même rester avec son amoureux et ne pensé qu'à ChatNoir de cette façon. _

_Ce fut d'un commun accord, qu'ils décidèrent de faire la paix et tous deux avaient sentie qu'une amitié était possible entre eux._

Mais après cette histoire, Maman, sans qu'elle ne su pourquoi, restait timide en face de Papa. Elle rougissait et bafouillait. Était-ce de la honte provoquée par sa colère à leurs retrouvailles et de l'avoir mal jugé ou bien des sentiments inavoués envers lui? Peut-être le plaçait-elle vraiment trop sur un piédestal, encore plus que M. Agreste?

Ce qu'elle découvrait chaque jour sur lui à l'école ou au travail, l'intimidait : il était si parfait. Et elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à une personne qu'elle admirait tant et qui n'était malgré tout, pas parfaitement assortie avec elle.

ChatNoir se demandait se qui se passait avec sa princesse. Quand elle était avec sa personnalité sans masque, elle se comportait comme il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il l'avait toujours connue douce, joueuse, détendue et cool. Une grande amie pour lui. Il avait, par contre, peu de point de comparaison.

Les seules autres filles qu'il connaissait étaient vraiment différentes de Marinette. Il y avait Chloé qui faisait son chemin dans la vie en prenant tout pour acquis même si elle faisait ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Elle était fidèle à l'image qu'elle avait choisit de projeter et collait le plus possible au personnage de méchante fille égoïste, riche et perfectionniste. Et il y avait Ladybug : courageuse, protectrice, bornée, sérieuse mais avec son propre sens de l'humour, merveilleuse et époustouflante, il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer.

000

-« Nous étions donc camarade de classe avec Adrien et il venait me rendre visite avec son autre identité.» résuma maman après toutes ces histoires. «De plus, je voyais Adrien à la compagnie et on était ensemble, avec ChatNoir, dans le plus grand secret. Et après cela, je me suis mit à sauver la vie d'Adrien si souvent que j'en ai perdu le compte! Disons que le passage de sa vie isolée à sa vie au grand air n'a pas été de tout repos! »

-« J'ai tout mis sur le compte de la malchance du chat noir à l'époque.» soupira papa. «Je me disais qu'autant il m'arrivait de belles choses dans la vie grâce à la chance de la coccinelle qui me touchait, autant la malchance du chat noir compensait en m'envoyant le revers de la médaille.»

Puis, il poursuivit en racontant : _«La première fois où j'ai été ciblé par un akumatisé, ce n'était vraiment qu'un hasard. Un akuma a créé un tremblement de terre et je me suis transformé pour aider des gens coincés sous l'échafaudage effondré d'un immeuble en construction. Mais j'ai dû utiliser mon pouvoir spécial et donc je ne pouvais plus utiliser mes pouvoirs de super-héros. J'ai dû trouver une cachette pour attendre que Plagg soit à nouveau prêt à me donner des pouvoirs. Mais un immense bloc de béton a failli me tomber dessus._ Si ma Lady n'avait pas été là… »

«Ensuite j'ai été ciblé des tas de fois. J'étais un mannequin célèbre et ma photo était affichée partout dans Paris. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que je ne reçoive une déclaration d'amour. Et je devais toujours les rejeter sans leur donner la vraie raison. Et peu importe comment je le faisais, plusieurs d'entre elles finissaient akumatisées! » déplora-t-il.

-« Ça! Si un jour vous voulez des idées pour rejeter quelqu'un en douceur. On peut vous l'enseigner de A à Z.» commenta Maman. «Entre les trois années où je voulais garder notre relation professionnelle avec mon partenaire de combat et toutes les filles qu'il a dû éconduire, on est devenue des experts, surtout… qu'à un moment et bien… »

-« On s'est entraînés.» enchaîna mon père. «J'en avais vraiment assez que toutes les filles à qui je disais non ait le cœur brisé alors j'ai demandé à la meilleure du domaine que je connaissais. Celle qui faisait tout le temps le coup à mon autre identité. »

-« Au moins, toi tu savais que je t'appréciais sous ton autre identité. Pour ma part, ce n'était pas du tout agréable de subir autant de refus fictifs de la part du garçon pour qui j'avais des sentiments et qui disais toujours que nous n'étions qu'amis. Ça ne me donnais pas trop envie de t'avouer mes sentiments!» fit-elle amèrement.

-« Surtout que de nous voir de cette façon, elle en héroïne et moi, sans le masque, nous a surement trop rapproché pour notre bien à tous. » fit Papa la mine sombre

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Papa? » a demandé Louis.

-« À cause de Chloé » répondit Maman « _Chloé et moi nous nous sommes connues très jeune également. À sept ans, en fait. Et ça n'a jamais collé. Elle en a toujours eu après moi. Et au départ, je ne me défendais pas beaucoup. J'étais timide et maladroite et je trouvais que ses moqueries étaient justifiées. Quand j'ai connu Alya et que je suis devenue Ladybug, j'ai commencé à lui tenir tête. Mais ça ne se passait pas mieux, c'était même pire._ Chloé à probablement été la première à se rendre compte que votre père et moi étions amoureux. Elle a certainement battus tout le monde de loin sur la découverte!»

-«Après la dispute de notre rencontre et notre réconciliation, nous sommes devenus plus proches. Nous avions quelque chose l'un pour l'autre mais nous étions en couple techniquement avec nos autres identités. Alors, on restait amis. Mais on se voyait vraiment souvent.» assura Papa.

-«_On a fait notre année de terminal ensemble, les stages de formation puis, nous avons commencé à travailler à la compagnie après notre graduation. Lui, me rendait visite à mon poste de travail. Je tombais souvent sur lui au milieu des attaques akuma. Quand il venait me voir en cachette dans ma chambre, on se confiait l'un à l'autre. On a même fait quelques sorties avec Alya et Nino quand ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble plus sérieusement._ » enchaîna Maman.

-« Et même avec le masque, même si dans ces moments-là on devait se mentir, garder le silence et oublier les sentiments de culpabilité que nous avions en pensant que nous délaissions quelqu'un d'autre, ce que nous ressentions était tellement semblable que ça nous rapprochait. Et Chloé l'a remarqué. Et elle a tout fait pour nous séparer ou nous rendre la vie difficile. » déplora Papa.

_-« Après ma graduation, je suis entrée à plein temps pour l'entreprise de votre grand-père. Chloé venait continuellement commander des vêtements sur mesure qu'elle me faisait reprendre encore et encore. Je ne pouvais pas dire grand-chose, c'était mon travail. Et elle payait, alors… Le plus bizarre, c'était quand je partais en fin d'après-midi du manoir après mes rencontres de tutorat avec le père d'Adrien et qu'elle arrivait pour y souper avec son père en portant mes créations. »_ commenta Maman.

_-« C'est arrivé quelques fois qu'elle nous trouve seuls dans le bureau de votre mère. J'allais la voir pour discuter durant mes pauses. Parmi mes amis du lycée, c'était celle qui était la plus proche de moi dans un certain sens. Je parlais beaucoup avec Nino, je devais cacher toutes les informations trop révélatrices à ma Lady mais, ma relation avec Mari était douce et confortable. J'aimais passer du temps avec elle. Chaque fois que Chloé nous accusait de nous aimé, on lui répondait qu'on était simplement amis. Et on le croyait sincèrement, mais elle, non. »_ résuma Papa.

-« Ce qui nous amène au secret de votre conception.» fit Maman en rougissant_. «Chloé faisait des tas de voyages et je commençais à avoir la paix. J'ai même apprit qu'elle allait se marier deux semaines plus tard lorsqu'on m'a demandé d'aider pour travailler sur sa robe. Une vraie monstruosité de chantilly blanc fané. Mais je n'ai pas su qui était assez désespéré pour être l'heureux élu avant la veille du grand jour. __Je l'ai apprit trop tard__. »_

Maman et Papa était très tristes en abordant cette partie de l'histoire. Et je les comprends. C'est presque une tragédie ce qu'ils ont vécus. Ils se sont aimés très longtemps avant d'avoir le droit d'être ensemble pour vrai et lorsqu'ils pensaient en avoir enfin finit avec les problèmes et pour pouvoir être réunit, la vie les a séparés complètement.

_-« Une semaine plus tôt, nous avions eu une terrible dispute avec ChatNoir. En fait… il m'a demandé de l'épouser. »_ avoua Maman.

-« Et je reconnais que je n'ai pas fait très fort. C'était un acte plutôt désespéré. Entre Mari et moi… J'étais amoureux tellement de fois! _J'aimais ma princesse avec qui je pouvais passer des soirées entières à jouer à des jeux vidéo ou autre en étant ChatNoir et la jeune femme qui me souriait discrètement et m'encourageait et me soutenait au travail mais on avait toujours appelé ça de l'amitié.»_

_«Et je lui avais dit que ChatNoir aimait éperdument Ladybug. Je pensais que si je me rapprochais de Marinette, elle me rejetterait ou m'en voudrait. Et il y avait aussi ma Lady. Nous avions toujours dit que notre relation n'avait pas de vrais racines puisque nous ne connaissions pas nos identités ni ce que nous vivions vraiment au quotidien et que nous ne pouvions jamais nous fier à ce que l'autre nous avait dit ou les prendre comme des vérités.»_

_« Mon père voulait absolument que je me marie. »_ poursuivit Papa. « Et ne voulait pas me dire pourquoi. Et ce devait être dans une famille à l'aise financièrement. Selon lui, Marinette n'était pas assez fortunée. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre restriction, juste ces bizarreries. Le seul moyen d'échapper à cette histoire aurait été de me marier sans son consentement. »

_« Mais vous devez savoir que tout est arrivé très vite entre le moment où il me l'a annoncé et le jour du mariage. Nos pères en parlaient depuis un bout de temps lors de souper où ils nous laissaient souvent entre nous. Chloé l'a su assez tôt par son père et a gardé le secret pour elle pour que je ne l'apprenne pas._ »

-« Quelle sorcière! » m'exclamai-je.

_-« À l'époque, elle n'était pas si mal. Surtout avec moi. Elle m'aimait vraiment, à sa manière. »_ contra Papa. « Elle a toujours voulu me posséder d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais elle était ma plus vieille amie, je pensais la comprendre puisque je l'avais vu grandir et le seul tord qu'elle avait envers moi, était d'être trop collante.»

«_Pour en revenir à cette soirée, lorsque mon père m'a dit qu'il voulait que je me marie, j'ai commencé par refuser. Je n'étais pas prêt, j'avais juste 19 ans et j'ai perdu trois semaines à parler à un mur. Par désespoir, j'ai demandé à Ladybug, un soir, de s'enfuir avec moi pour se marier le lendemain. Mais avec la présence les akumas, on ne pouvait même pas sortir de la ville!»_

-« C'était un appel à l'aide mais moi, je ne l'ai pas vu. Vous devez comprendre qu'en tant que Ladybug, j'avais beaucoup plus de chance que la moyenne de tomber enceinte en ayant une relation. Et votre père aurait voulu… et en fait, moi aussi, j'aurais voulu. Mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque. _Donc, la première pensée qu'y m'est venue, ce soir-là, sur la Tour Eiffel, surtout après la blague équivoque qu'il m'avait sortie dans l'après-midi, c'était qu'il était prêt à prendre le risque d'avoir des enfants si cela pouvait nous permettre de le faire. »_

_« _Mais j'étais aussi très nerveuse parce que nous étions ensemble depuis cinq ans d'une certaine façon et que je l'aimais à la fois pour ce qu'il était pour la jeune fille sans le masque et pour l'héroïne. (hihi) J'étais à la fois amoureuse de mon partenaire et de mon super-héros personnel. Et je ne voulais pas dire non.»

«Mais ce qu'il y avait entre Adrien et Ladybug, ce magnétisme naturel et aussi tous les grands sourires lumineux qui éclairaient mes journées de travail, à cause de ça, je n'arrivais pas à dire oui pour la vie le cœur léger. J'avais encore le même problème que lorsque nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble. Je considérais que je ne méritais pas la confiance et la fidélité de mon petit ami. Alors, j'ai refusé. »

…

_« La nuit venait de tomber lorsque l'orage a éclatée, une semaine plus tard. La veille des noces. La robe de Chloé était partie vers son hôtel et je quittais l'atelier en discutant avec ma supérieure immédiate du travail à faire le lendemain. Elle m'a informé qu'elle serait absente parce qu'elle était invité avec les autres cadres au mariage d'Adrien. Arrivée chez moi, je ne pensais qu'à le voir. Malgré l'orage, le plus gros de cette décennie-là, j'ai foncé chez lui. »_

_-« 'Pourquoi?' lui ai-je simplement demandé.»_

_-« Je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Je ne préférerais pas. Mon père… il m'a dit que ce mariage comptait plus que tout à ses yeux. Que c'était son dernier espoir. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça! » m'a-t-il répondu en me prenant dans ses bras._

_-« On ne s'est pas assez entraîner. Si je t'avais laissé me rejeter plus férocement dans nos pratiques, tu aurais pu rejeter quelqu'un de la dureté de Chloé. » ai-je blagué pour détendre l'atmosphère._

_-« J'en avais assez de te blesser. Je ne supporte pas quand tu souffre. Je t'aime trop pour ça. »_

…

_-« Et nous, nous sommes embrassé. Pour la première fois, j'embrassais quelqu'un d'autre que mon premier petit ami. Et ce n'était pas un petit baiser timide. J'étais profondément installée dans ses bras. Et le baiser a un peu dégénéré. On voulait tous les deux… Et je me suis enfuit. _Parce que je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je ne voulais pas 'juste une fois' avec lui. Je l'aurais voulu pour toujours. À la vérité, je refusais que Chloé gagne à son jeu de destruction sur ma vie. Je voulais fermer les yeux et me dire que tout était un cauchemar. _Je suis rentrée chez moi, chez mes parents et je me suis mise à pleurer comme une ado qui voit son monde détruit par une peine de cœur parce que, c'était ce que j'étais pratiquement. »_

_-« Quand Ladybug m'a embrassé »_ à reprit Papa. _«Je me suis dit que c'était la dernière fois. Qu'après ça, peu importe ce que j'avais choisi ou non je ne pourrais plus jamais l'embrasser. Je voulais sincèrement rester fidèle à celle que j'épousais. Je l'ai embrassé comme jamais je n'avais osé le faire avant. Pour qu'elle sache à quel point je l'aimais. Lorsqu'elle est partie. J'ai réalisé qu'avec Marinette aussi, c'était ma dernière chance. Je n'aurais plus jamais l'occasion de l'embrasser. Et je suis allé chez elle. »_

_-« Je savais. _» avoua Maman. «_Je savais tout ce que ça impliquait. J'étais pratiquement certaine de devenir enceinte mais, Adrien inaccessible, quand mon chaton est arrivé en larme sur mon balcon cette nuit-là, j'ai mélangé mes larmes aux siennes et nous avons fait l'amour pour ce que je pensais être la première de nombreuse fois.»_

_«J'étais prête à tout lui dire. À lui dire oui pour le mariage. Même à m'agenouiller moi-même pour faire la demande mais, lorsqu'il m'a dit 'Je t'aime ma princesse d'amour de mon cœur', je lui ai répondu que j'étais amoureuse de lui au-delà de ce que je pouvais imaginer… Et il a recommencé à pleurer. Il était vraiment triste et je l'ai juste consolé sans poser de questions et sans rien ajouter. Je pensais que j'aurais le temps plus tard. _

_Le matin, l'orage était finit et la capital brillait d'humidité. C'était magnifique et ça sentait merveilleusement bon. »_

-« Sans parler des produits de la boulangerie. »

_-« Oh! Voyons. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on s'est réveillés dans les bras l'un de l'autre en étant amoureux et que malgré tout ce qu'il vivait, votre père souriait juste pour moi ce matin-là. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Même si, sans que je le comprenne, cette nuit-là, lui avait servit à me dire adieu.»_

…

_-« Une semaine après le mariage, il y avait des bruits énormes venant du toit du manoir. De drôles de lumières inquiétantes et je suis allé voir. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait dans le reste de la ville._ »

«Et voici un autre secret de notre famille. _Ces lumières provenant du toit en coupole du manoir, c'était celles de l'antre du Papillon. Lorsque je suis arrivé là-haut avec l'uniforme de ChatNoir, j'ai trouvé mon propre père au milieu d'une nuée d'akumas déformés par la folie. J'ai aussitôt appelé Ladybug.»_

_-« Je l'ai informé que des akumatisés apparaissaient par dizaine en ville et que j'avais vraiment peur de ne pas m'en sortir. Il m'a répondu qu'il venait de découvrir le cœur du problème.» _précisa Maman.

_-« Mon père envoyait de plus en plus d'akumas et j'ai commencé par l'empêcher de le faire. Il s'est tourné vers moi pour me combattre. Il était très fort et moi je ne voulais pas le blesser. Alors, je retenais mes coups. Mais il s'est vite épuisé, il avait fourni beaucoup d'effort pour créer les akumas. Et lorsqu'on s'est retrouvé deux contre lui, il a abandonné le combat physique pour choisir son terrain de prédilection : la manipulation mentale._

_« Il nous a apprit qu'il avait un cancer du cerveau inopérable. Il n'avait jamais voulu les miraculous dans un but égoïste. Il avait toujours souhaité que sa vie soit offerte à ma mère qui n'avait plus la sienne. » _continua Papa.

-« Je lui ai expliqué que c'était trop tard, qu'il ne restait plus assez de vie en lui pour que ça fonctionne vraiment. Il a rappelé les akumas de lui-même et je n'ai eu qu'à nettoyer la ville. Ensuite, il nous a dit autre chose. » poursuivit Maman.

-« Il nous a demandé de garder le secret. Pas pour lui, pas pour sa réputation, il nous a expliqué qu'il faisait tout ça pour moi. Il voulait que je sois avec ma mère après son départ, pour que je ne sois pas seul. Qu'il avait tout arrangé pour que ma vie ne change pas malgré le fait que je perdrais surement la compagnie sans lui pour dessiner.»

« J'ai enlevé mon masque. Je lui ai dit que je n'avais jamais eu besoin de tout cela. Que contrairement à lui, je n'avais jamais considérer comme un privilège d'être un Agreste et que cette histoire de rang sociale était pour moi plus un fardeau qu'un privilège. Et que je n'avais pas non plus besoin de l'argent de Chloé pour me faire vivre. Il m'a répondu que ma mère aurait eu besoin de tout ça s'il avait réussit à la ramener. »

_-« Quand j'ai vu que ChatNoir et Adrien était la même personne, j'ai paniqué. Mon cœur s'est brisé en comprenant qu'en lui disant non sur la Tour Eiffel j'avais perdu le seul homme que j'aimerais pour toujours. Que je l'aimais tant qu'il ne pourrait jamais y en avoir d'autre et que je l'avais perdu à cause de mon caractère borné et d'un vieux fou qui ne demandait jamais l'avis des autres. Lorsqu'Adrien s'est tourné vers moi, je me suis enfuit. Et ce fut la dernière où nous nous sommes vus avant trois longues années, presque quatre. » _déplora Maman.

-« J'avais comprit qu'elle avait fuit à cause de mon identité mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Elle m'avait d'abord dit non lorsque je lui avais demandé de m'épouser pour dire ensuite à mon autre moi qu'elle était profondément amoureuse du garçon sans le masque. Mais elle savait déjà qu'elle l'avait perdu, qu'Adrien se mariait. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle me fuyait. Ce que mon père avait dit expliquait pourquoi la ville avait subit les akumas. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi le fait qu'Adrien et ChatNoir soit la même personne devait nous empêcher de rester proches si on c'était toujours bien entendu mais qu'elle ne voulait pas plus avec l'un ou l'autre. »

000

Après un silence émotif, Papa à reprit son histoire.

-« Mon père n'est pas retourné travailler, ce dernier combat l'avait grandement affaibli et s'il avait commis ces actes désespérés, c'était qu'il avait apprit que son cancer attaquait sa moelle épinière.»

«Nous lui avons prit les miraculous qu'il avait et il a quitté le manoir pour une résidence de soins privés. Il est tombé dans le coma un an plus tard après avoir essayé plusieurs traitements et il est mort lorsque vous aviez 3 ans. »

« C'est Nathalie et moi qui avons pris la direction de la compagnie. J'ai voulu que Marinette quitte le département couture et je l'ai imposé à la place qu'occupait mon père à la création. Je savais que nous avions besoin d'un nouveau style, quelque chose de frais et vivant. Qui nous sortirait des problèmes avec lesquels mon père nous avait laissé. De mon côté, j'ai dû partir à travers le monde pour faire la promotion de la nouvelle vision et redresser la situation dans les succursales. Londres, Tokyo, Milan, Los Angeles et New York. Chloé à tellement aimé New York, que lorsque nous nous sommes séparés, elle est allé y vivre.»

« En fait, dès le début, ça n'a jamais fonctionné entre nous mais à dix-neuf ans, je ne savais pas comment me sortir de tout ça. Dans les premiers jours de notre mariage, je lui ai demandé de me laisser du temps avant de partager le même lit que moi ou même de m'embrasser. J'avais encore des sentiments fraternels pour elle que j'avais développé plus jeune et tranquillement, son caractère à changer vis-à-vis de moi.»

«Elle s'était peut-être imaginé qu'une fois mariés notre vie et mes sentiments changeraient complètement. La découverte de la maladie de mon père et la perte de cette prestigieuse relation sociale l'a beaucoup déçue sur l'image qu'elle se faisait de notre mariage. Et bien sûr, j'ai été très occupé. De cadre junior, je devenais le numéro 1 de la compagnie.»

«Lorsque j'ai vu la planification de mon horaire pour les mois suivants, que je ne remettrais pas les pieds à Paris avant plusieurs mois, j'ai décidé d'abandonné ma vie de super-héros. J'ai dit adieu à Plagg et j'ai remis ma bague au grand gardien des miraculous. Je savais que je n'en aurais pas besoin pour retrouver Ladybug, qu'elle saurait où me trouver le jour où elle aurait assez besoin de moi pour pardonner la faute que j'avais commise à ses yeux et dont j'ignorais la nature. »

« Au bout de quatre mois, je suis revenu à Paris pour quelques jours avant de partir travailler au bureau de Londres pour plusieurs mois. Lorsque j'ai vu Nathalie, je lui ai demandé quelque chose de bien particulier. »

« Ça allait de moins en moins bien avec Chloé. Je refusais toujours de coucher avec elle et elle en était vraiment fâchée et plus son caractère ressortait et moins j'avais envie de coucher avec elle. Nous n'étions pas devenu plus proche après le mariage et déjà après quatre mois, nous commencions à nous éloigner.»

«Bien sûr, il n'était pas question de séparation, à ce moment-là. J'avais encore l'espoir de dépasser mes sentiments alors, on a compté sur son argent pour lancer la nouvelle compagnie. Pour elle non plus, il n'était pas question de séparation. Elle avait toujours voulu me posséder, et maintenant qu'elle m'avait, elle n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher son trophée. »

« Tout ce qui me restait de la vie que j'avais aimé avoir, c'était mes parties en ligne avec Nino. Un jour, dans un parc de Tokyo, j'ai vu une petite fille aux magnifiques cheveux noirs noués en deux couettes jumelles. Elle jouait dans le sable avec son papa. J'ai comprit ce dont j'avais besoin dans la vie. »

« Lorsque je suis passé à Paris, j'ai demandé à Nathalie de me trouver un bébé à adopter. Elle en a informé mon père qui a imposé certaines conditions. Je lui ai répondu que son pedigree m'importait peu tant que je pouvais l'élever à ma façon. J'ai même dit à Nathalie que si elle ne trouvait pas assez bien pour mon père parmi les enfants cherchant une famille, elle pouvait chercher une mère porteuse et que je repasserais faire un don de sperme. »

« Je n'ai pas demandé son avis à Chloé. Je lui ai simplement demandé d'accepter de signer les papiers d'adoption à côté de mon nom. Elle était d'accord parce qu'elle pensait qu'un bébé nous rapprocherait et qu'elle n'avait pas trop envie de déformer son corps en en portant un.»

« Je suis repartie pour Londres pour plusieurs mois sans avoir rendu visite à Marinette ni à la boulangerie ni en franchissant les deux étages qui séparaient mon bureau du sien. Je n'avais pas non plus eu de nouvelle de ma Lady. »

« C'était toujours Nathalie qui servait d'intermédiaire entre Marinette et moi depuis mon mariage. Je savais que si je revoyais mon amie, dont je ne pouvais plus niez que j'étais amoureux. Que je laisserais tout derrière et que j'arrêterais complètement de vivre juste pour être avec elle.

...

-« Je vais reprendre un peu l'histoire avant que tu avances trop loin. » l'interrompit Maman

«Si je me suis enfui de l'antre du Papillon ce soir-là, c'est parce que j'avais comprit que je ne pourrais pas plus être avec ChatNoir qu'avec Adrien.

«J'ai pris la direction des dessins de la compagnie en me concentrant sur mon travail pour ne pas pleurer. Et au bout de six semaines, il n'y avait plus de doutes possibles, je ne resterais pas seule! Et pour moi, c'était un rêve qui se réalisait d'une façon bien cruelle. »

« J'avais appris par Tikki qu'Adrien avait remis son miraculous et après avoir l'avoir gardé avec moi quelques mois, parce que j'avais besoin de sa présence, je lui ai dit adieu aussi. Ça n'aurait juste plus été possible sans ChatNoir. Elle est retourné auprès des autres kwami jusqu'à ce qu'un danger nécessitant sa présence ou celle de Plagg ou des deux les appels vers de nouveaux porteurs. »

« J'ai révélé nos secrets à mes parents, Nino et Alya. Je leur ai dit que j'avais été Ladybug et que le père de mon bébé était ChatNoir. Ils savaient tout sauf l'identité du Papillon et celle de mon partenaire. Ils savaient que j'étais triste d'avoir perdu à la fois mon petit ami secret mais également Adrien, dont j'étais aussi amoureuse. Ils n'ont pas été surpris. Eux, ils étaient au courant que j'avais le béguin pour mon collègue. Tous les quatre ont été très heureux d'apprendre que j'attendais des jumeaux. Mais peu de gens savaient que j'étais enceinte à l'exception de mes proches. »

« Mes parents m'ont raconté à quel point il avait été facile pour eux de s'occuper de moi à la boulangerie et qu'ils se trouvaient encore bien assez jeunes pour garder mes bébés quelques années. Ils étaient aux anges de devenir grands-parents. Et absolument triste pour moi que je reste seule sans celui que j'aimais. Je me suis plongé dans le travail mais au bout de six mois, tout à basculer pour moi.»


	3. Chapter 3

Note d'auteure: le «guillemets» désignent des paroles, les - tirais, un changement de narrateur et _l'italique,_ des histoires rapportées ou des flash-back.

Ce chapitre contient aussi une bonne dose d'émotion.

* * *

« Nous avions une superbe ligne en main. Nous savions que nous pourrions remettre la compagnie autonome mais nous étions encore dépendants du financement de Chloé pour ce premier investissement en réalisation et peut-être aussi pour une année de plus. » poursuivit ma mère nous racontant son histoire qui semblait sans lendemain pour papa et elle.

« Elle est venue me débusqué dans le bureau où je me terrais pour travailler à l'abri du regard de tous. Elle voulait que je lui fasse une robe. Lorsqu'elle a vu mon ventre, elle est devenue furax. Je ne savais pas pourquoi exactement. Elle a dû être jalouse de ma grossesse. Je ne sais pas. Adrien était resté à Londres. Elle était venue seule avant de partir pour New York. Elle a chargé jusqu'au bureau de Nathalie et exigé que je sois renvoyée sinon elle retirerait le financement et s'aurait été la faillite directement. Surtout que de nombreux frais avaient été engagés. »

« Nathalie et M. Agreste n'ont pas eu d'autre choix que de plier. Le jour où je suis allé saluer Nathalie avant de partir, j'ai surprit une drôle de conversation téléphonique par la porte entrouverte. Il était question de l'héritier d'Adrien. Sur le coup, j'ai cru que Chloé venait de découvrir qu'elle était enceinte. Et ça m'a fait un coup au cœur. Et beaucoup intriguée sur sa réaction et sa demande pour mon licenciement. Si elle avait su toute la vérité évidement, elle aurait pu s'inquiété que son enfant ne naisse pas le premier. »

« Nathalie a commencé par me demander quels étaient mes prochains projets. Je lui ai expliqué que je voulais démarrer une ligne de vêtements pour bébé mais que le financement me manquait. Je lui ai expliqué que j'allais devoir travailler à la boulangerie jusqu'à votre naissance et même peut-être plus. »

« Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la questionner sur cette histoire d'héritier. Je me demandais simplement si Adrien avait finit par trouver quelque chose qui le rende heureux dans la vie. Et je voulais aussi être tenue au courant si vous étiez pour avoir un frère ou une sœur. »

_-«' En fait, j'ai pris beaucoup de retard sur ce dossier. J'aurais dû me résigner plus tôt à entreprendre les démarches. Adrien n'est pas heureux en ménage. Si Adrien et Chloé étaient plus_ _matures et moins entêtés, je dirais que c'est le début de la fin de ce mariage qui s'annonce mais il en faudra beaucoup avant que Chloé ne relâche sa prise sur Adrien et lui, a fait une promesse en épousant Chloé et il tient ses promesses.' » me raconta Nathalie._

_« 'Mais elle est partie en voyage sans lui. Adrien se sent seul. Son père lui a répondu de sortir et de se trouver une maîtresse mais il refuse catégoriquement. Ce qu'il veut c'est un enfant. Il n'a que faire d'une conjointe. Il dit qu'être père est sa vocation! Adrien voudrait adopter un enfant faisant partie du système mais les exigences de M. Agreste sont si élevés que je ne pense pas pouvoir y répondre. L'autre option qu'il me reste est de trouvé une mère porteuse.' » poursuivit-elle ses explications._

-« Et là je vais vous révéler mon plus terrible secret. Celui qui concerne directement vos premières années. » a dit ma mère en versant des larmes.

Ma mère pleure rarement. Mon père fait toujours tout pour que ça n'arrive pas mais lorsqu'elle pleure quand même, il fait toujours la même chose. Il embrasse ses joues pour essuyer ses larmes.

-« Ce jour-là, dans le bureau de Nathalie, j'ai prit une décision affreuse. Je ferais probablement le même choix si on questionnait aujourd'hui ma décision. Mais ça n'en reste pas moins une horrible chose. »

_« Nathalie » _a-t-elle dit sur le ton d'une macabre confidence._ « Je porte les enfants d'Adrien, des jumeaux. Nous n'avons été ensemble qu'une seule nuit, la veille du mariage. Il ne le sait vraiment pas! »_

_-« Marinette qu'essayez-vous de me dire? » fit la secrétaire qui palissait à vu d'œil._

-«J'ai vraiment honte d'avouer que j'étais horriblement jalouse. Je ne voulais pas qu'une autre femme porte les enfants de votre père. Je, … »

Papa pris maman contre lui pour la serrer contre son épaule et la bercer doucement. Quand je te dis que c'est l'amour fou entre eux!

« J'ai commencé a pleuré devant Nathalie. »

« _Adrien a autant de droits sur nos enfants que moi. Il EST leur père! C'est horrible ce que je vais dire mais c'est la seule solution qu'il acceptera. L'un d'entre eux restera avec moi et l'autre ira vivre avec lui. Adrien ne doit jamais savoir. Ça le briserait! »_

_-« Effectivement, je crois que d'apprendre que la femme qu'il aime attends ses enfants et qu'il ne peut pas être avec vous sans bouleverser la vie de six cents personnes qui comptent sur lui pour faire vivre leurs propres familles, ça le briserait vraiment! Marinette, ce sera très dure pour vous. » _

_-« Je saurai au moins que j'aurai fait ce qui est juste. Et je sais qu'ils seront heureux ensemble. Je vais aller chez moi maintenant. J'ai eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. »_

_-« D'accord, mais laissez vos cartons sur votre bureau, je les fais porter chez vous. Pas question que vous souleviez des charges dans votre état. Et une dernière chose, voici un chèque de 30 000 euros. C'est l'enveloppe discrétionnaire dont je dispose pour ce dossier. » m'apprit-elle._

_-« Mais, je ne peux pas accepter. C'est comme si je vendais mon enfant. » protestai-je._

_-« Cet argent était effectivement destiné à quelque chose de semblable. Si vous ne le prenez pas on se demandera quelles étaient réellement les motivations de la mère naturelle. Avec cet argent, vous pourrez finir votre grossesse tranquillement et démarrer votre compagnie dès que vous vous sentirez prête pour le faire. Vous pourrez offrir une belle vie à l'enfant que vous garderez en étant une mère sans soucis financiers ou longues heures de travail.»_

_«Dites-vous que si Adrien était au courant, il vous forcerait à accepter cinq fois cette somme… Pour la première année. De plus, j'ai personnellement l'impression qu'il est injuste que vous soyez renvoyée sans compensation financière. Si vous n'aviez pas travaillez si fort sur la prochaine ligne, il n'y aurait déjà plus de compagnie.»_

-« Les premiers morceaux que j'ai créés assise ce soir-là à mon bureau de travail dans la chambre en haut de la boulangerie, étaient deux pyjamas une pièce au thème Ladybug et ChatNoir. Vous avez portez les premiers exemplaires que j'ai fait et sur l'ensemble des années où j'ai travaillé sur cette ligne, se sont les morceaux qui ont eu le plus de succès. »

000

-« Durant ce temps, » reprit Papa « j'étais à Londres et j'ai vraiment détesté. J'avais l'impression d'être punit et exilé. Mais un matin, le téléphone m'a réveillé, c'était Nathalie. Je l'ai salué en lui demandant si ma réclusion se terminait bientôt.

-Elle m'a répondu : _« 'Félicitations Adrien. Votre fils est né cette nuit. Vous êtes officiellement en congé de paternité. Votre remplaçant commence demain. À votre place, je rentrerais au plus vite préparer votre foyer.' »_

« En fait, il y avait des tas de choses de prêtes pour toi. Nathalie avait acheté tous les meubles dont on pouvait avoir besoin et le jour où tu es arrivé dans ses bras, la voiture était aussi très chargée. Disons que ta mère voulait s'assurer que tu ne manque de rien. Elle t'avait fabriqué une garde-robe complète! Bien sûr, je ne me suis douté de rien puisque tout était signé avec le logo de sa compagnie. J'ai été tellement ému de voir ce petit logo de bébé coccinelle! »

«Il y avait aussi des peluches tricotées, une doudou fait main. Et oh oui! Un enregistrement de sa voix fredonnant une berceuse et te chuchotant tout bas qu'elle t'aimait. »

-« Je ne pouvais pas parler, j'avais peur qu'il ne reconnaisse ma voix! »

-« Il y avait aussi les sons d'un bébé sur l'enregistrement. J'ai pensé que tu utilisais avec moi des sons différents de ceux que tu utilisais avec ta mère. »

-« Mais c'était Emma. Je ne pouvais pas couper les ponts entre vous complètement. Je savais que tu étais tout aussi attaché à ta sœur qu'à moi. C'est pour ça que la doudou n'était pas neuve. Elle a gardé la tienne et tu as eu la sienne. »

-« Et tu sais ce que ta mère et Nathalie on fait d'autre pour toi? Tous les matins, Nathalie m'apportait du lait maternel de ta mère. Elles voulaient s'assuré que tu avais tout ce qu'il te fallait pour grandir en santé. J'étais complètement déconcerté. Je me demandais pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi aimant avait laissé partir son enfant! Nathalie n'a toujours répondu que très vaguement prétextant l'âge et la situation familiale de ta mère. »

-« Bon euh, je vais vous raconter votre naissance avant de me mettre à pleurer pour de bon. Quoique… _Bon alors, je suis rentrée chez moi cette après-midi-là et je me suis mise à l'ouvrage. C'était le premier pas de ma propre compagnie et j'ai démarré en créant des tas de choses. J'ai rempli des pages entières de carnets d'idées et de modèles.»_

«Et en fait pendant une semaine, j'étais si nerveuse avec toute cette histoire que j'ai aussi dessiné du même coup la moitié de la ligne de la saison suivante pour la marque Agreste. Ce n'était pas plus mal, Nathalie me les as tous racheté au final puisque mon remplaçant ne travaillait pas assez vite. »

_« Au bout d'une semaine, ma mère est montée me voir. Je ne voulais pas lui dire que j'abandonnais l'un de vous avant que ce soit fait. Je lui ai juste raconté à quel point j'étais bouleversée et nerveuse de vivre un si grand changement professionnel imprévu au milieu de ma grossesse._ Je voyais le positif aussi dans cette histoire. Louis vivrait avec son papa, j'aurais ma propre compagnie et Emma et je ne rencontrerais plus les souvenirs de nos moments ensemble chaque fois que je lèverais les yeux dans mon bureau. »

_« Et j'ai accepté de me calmer, de prendre soin de moi et de vous. J'ai préparé votre naissance et ton départ. J'ai même écrit des histoires pour qu'il te les lise. Et je vous parlais tout le temps de nous et de notre histoire. »_

_« J'ai eu mes premières contractions un midi. J'étais assise derrière le tiroir-caisse de la boulangerie. J'en étais à huit mois de grossesse et j'étais si énorme que je ne me rendais plus à la machine à coudre.»_

_«J'ai prit un taxi avec ma mère pour l'hôpital. Emma est née à 11h du soir et Louis trois minutes avant minuit. Un peu plus et vous auriez eu deux dates de naissance différentes! Nino est venus vous voir le lendemain et mon père aussi mais ma mère est restée avec moi durant tout l'accouchement et Alya à passer la nuit avec nous. C'est là qu'elle a prit la photo. Elle voulait en prendre plus mais je lui ai avoué que ta naissance devait rester un secret et que ces photos devraient de toute façon restées cachées. »_

« Je ne sais pas comment je m'en serais sortie avec tous les papiers sans Nathalie, j'aurais surement fait une erreur. »

-« Elle a vraiment bien tout arrangé. À tel point que je n'ai eu qu'à signer deux fois pour la reconnaissance de paternité et oui, elle s'est arrangé pour que je reconnaisse Emma sans que je le sache! » intervint Papa.

-« Et je lui suis encore plus reconnaissante pour avoir fait en sorte que le nom de Chloé n'apparaisse pas dans le dossier de naissance de Louis. J'ai immédiatement choisie Alya et Nino comme parrain et marraine d'Emma. » reprit Maman.

_-« À l'époque, je n'avais que peu de contacts avec Nino, à cause de Chloé mais j'ai décidé de le prendre tout de même comme parrain malgré elle. Et j'ai choisit Nathalie pour être ta marraine. Je voulais qu'elle fasse toujours partie de ta vie d'une façon ou d'une autre.»_

_-« La nuit avant que tu partes rejoindre ton père, je t'ai gardé dans mes bras et je suis resté à te regarder. »_

-« C'est drôle, je ne savais pas ça. Mais, moi aussi la première nuit que j'ai passé avec lui, je l'ai aussi gardé dans mes bras pour le regarder dormir. Le matin suivant, avec l'éclairage de la fenêtre, tu as ouvert les yeux et tu m'as regardé, avec les yeux de ta mère. Ces grands yeux de ciel d'été, grands comme son cœur. J'ai eu un coup à la poitrine et instantanément mon amour pour mon petit garçon à exploser. J'étais si heureux de t'avoir! »

-« Après ton départ, j'ai recommencé à voir des amis. J'ai installé Emma dans un porte-bébé et j'ai prit quelques jours tranquilles pour la montrer à tout le monde avant de me remettre au travail. J'étais totalement gaga de mon bébé d'amour!»

_«Un jour, je m'ennuyais tellement de Louis que je suis allé chez le grand gardien des miraculous. Je voulais lui demandé de me laisser Tikki quelques heures pour entrer dans ta chambre et te voir. J'ai découvert qu'il était parti. J'ai passé quelques mauvais jours en réalisant à quel point Tikki me manquait. »_

-« Chloé est venue me rejoindre quand tu es venue vivre avec moi. Pendant quelques temps, elle était plus facile à vivre. Elle était chez elle et je la laissais faire ce qu'elle voulait, je t'avais toi.»

«Mais elle m'a isolé de mes amis et m'a même convaincu de déménager à New York quelques mois après que mon père soit tombé dans le coma. _Vous aviez neuf mois. Là-bas, elle ne pensait que fêtes, sorties, magasinage et elle avait ses amis snobs que je n'aimais pas et qu'elle a toujours préféré à moi.»_

_«Lorsque tu as eu 18 mois, je ne voyais plus aucunes raisons de rester là-bas et la compagnie avait besoin de moi ici. Alors, je suis revenu mais pas Chloé. J'ai retrouvé mes amis. Et surtout Nino. J'avais parlé de ton adoption à lui et Alya dès ta naissance mais à personne d'autre. Tout le monde a cru que tu étais le fils de Chloé et à l'époque, c'était censé être le cas. Je croyais qu'elle voyagerait plus et qu'elle s'occuperait de toi en venant à Paris mais elle ne bougeait presque pas de New York.»_

_«Je t'amenais le plus souvent possible au bureau avec moi et lorsque je ne pouvais pas, Alya et Nino te gardaien__t aussi très souvent. »_

_-« Et ça a été à leur tour de vous faire un merveilleux cadeau. Dès qu'Alya savait qu'elle aurait Louis pour la journée, elle envoyait Nino chercher Emma. Et c'est comme ça que vous vous êtes retrouvés. Elle vous gardait très souvent ensemble. Elle a prit des tas de photos de vous deux. Vous offrait des jouets en double pour que jouiez ensemble. Je vous ai fait des déguisements de lutins assortie pour Noël, cette année-là. »_

_«J'avais trouvé une bonne opportunité pour la compagnie. J'ai pu louer un local de travail pour un bon prix à une heure du quartier de la boulangerie. C'était un peu en dehors de la ville. Et j'ai emménagé dans un tout petit appartement près de là avec Emma. Tu étais tout le temps avec moi quand tu n'étais pas avec Alya et Louis. Et Nino acceptait de faire tout ce chemin chaque fois parce qu'il savait à quel point je voulais que vous passiez du temps ensemble. »_

-«Moi aussi, je trouve que vous avez eu beaucoup de chance que vos oncles et tantes vous offre ce cadeau. Je me souviens qu'Alya a déjà refusé des clients pour pouvoir te garder. »

_-« Un soir, j'étais très déprimée, je suis allé souper avec eux et j'ai demandé à Alya de me montrer ta photo. Elle m'a dit qu'à son avis ça me ferait plus de mal que de bien. Elle m'a aussi raconté que tu aimais te faire photographier et qu'Emma prenait toujours ta défense et toi aussi à l'inverse._ Et de savoir que vous étiez proches et vous entendiez bien ça m'a rendu tellement heureuse. Et un mois plus tard, votre grand-père est décédé et tout a changé. »

-« Je n'ai pas vu Chloé pendant plusieurs mois après mon retour à Paris. J'ai même apprit un jour, qu'elle était passé voir son père sans venir nous voir. Ce jour-là, j'ai demandé le divorce. La compagnie n'allait pas parfaitement bien mais pouvait se passer de son argent comme avance avant les lancements et tout ce qui restait de notre mariage n'était qu'un papier.»

«Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi mais quand mon père est mort, ça a fait les gros titres. Je crois que la plupart des gens pensait encore qu'il continuait de créer reclus dans son manoir. Je suis allé me cacher des journalistes avec toi dans un petit hôtel tout simple près de sa maison de repos sur la côte où devait avoir lieu les funérailles. »

-« Et j'avais également pris une chambre dans cet hôtel avec Emma. Je voulais simplement l'amener au service commémoratif de son grand-père.»

«Nathalie m'avait raconté qu'elle avait eu le temps de lui confié toute la vérité sur votre naissance. Il lui avait dit que peu importe ce que la vie lui avait enlevé, tout ce à quoi il avait renoncé en tentant de sauver sa femme, de voir vos visages et de savoir que vous existiez malgré tout, malgré ce qu'il avait fait, lui permettait de partir en paix. »

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous approchez ou qu'Adrien voit Emma. Je voulais simplement me mêler à la foule et que nous soyons présentes_. Mais, ce matin-là, dans le hall de l'hôtel, j'ai entendu quelque chose de merveilleux. J'ai reconnu la voix d'Adrien qui criait : « Louis, attends papa. » Je crois que tu avais vu Emma et que tu voulais la rejoindre. Je me suis retourné trop vite. Et je suis tombée.»_

-«On devine où!» a commenté Louis.

-«Évidemment! _On s'est retrouvés nez à nez, on a rougis et je me suis redressée. Puis je t'ai aperçu près d'Emma et je n'ai pas pu me retenir. J'ai éclaté en sanglot. Je voulais tellement te serrer très fort dans mes bras mais j'avais si peur de t'effrayer. Je suis restée à genoux devant toi en pleurant.»_

_-«Elle a juste dit : 'Louis, mon bébé d'amour.' Et j'ai comprit pas mal de choses. Mais tout en pleurant, elle m'a poussé à partir au service et elle est restée à l'hôtel en promettant de m'attendre. Je l'ai obligé à m'embrasser pour officialiser sa promesse sous prétexte de rester sinon. Elle m'a juste donné un délicat baiser plein de larmes. Ce sont les larmes qui m'ont convainquent de lui faire confiance. »_

_« J'étais dans tous mes états à la commémoration. Je fais une de ces grimaces sur les photos des journalistes! J'avais compris qu'elle était votre mère et que j'étais certainement, ton père biologique et ça c'était le plus important et c'est grâce à ça que j'ai réussit à attendre trois heures pour connaître le reste.»_

«Je me demandais vraiment pourquoi Mari avait confié le fils de ChatNoir à Adrien. Elle n'était pas sensé savoir que j'étais les deux, sauf si mon père ou Ladybug lui avait dit. Et surtout, il y avait cette petite fille avec elle que je n'avais pas remarquée tout de suite et dont j'essayais de me faire une image durant les politesses. Et comme un égoïste, je priais continuellement pour que la femme que j'aimais toujours ne soit pas en couple! »

«Lorsque j'ai pu me sauver jusqu'à l'hôtel, je suis allé droit à sa chambre, avec Louis dans les bras.»

-«Avant même de franchir la porte, au moment où elle s'est ouverte, il m'a dit : 'Embrasse-moi pour vrai, princesse.' Je vous jure! Tu pourrais vraiment écrire des romans à l'eau de rose! Et c'était tout un baiser! Un vrai feu d'artifices! _Il voulait qu'on parle mais moi, je lui ai d'abord présenté Emma. Il a eut le temps de voir tes beaux grands yeux verts avant que tu t'endormes. Et il a commencé à pleurer de joie! On était tellement émus d'être avec vous! On s'est collé tous les quatre dans le grand lit et on vous a regardé vous endormir. Et on a parlé tout doucement pour ne pas vous réveiller. »_

…

_-«Marinette, est-ce que tu savais que j'étais ChatNoir?»_

_-«Oui, je l'ai su une semaine après être tombée enceinte de Louis et Emma. Quand tu as montré ton visage à ton père, quand j'ai compris ce soir-là que j'avais laissé partir l'homme avec qui je voulais partager ma vie. Que je t'avais perdu. Je n'ai pas pu en supporter davantage. Je me suis enfui.»_

_-«Ma Lady? Oh! Quel gâchis nous avons fait de nos vies! Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter d'épouser Chloé! À l'exception de l'argent pour la compagnie, rien de bon n'est sortie de ce mariage. Je suis en instance de divorce. Il ne reste qu'une dernière formalité.»_

_-«Dans ce cas, ne dit pas que nos vies sont gâchées. Elles sont merveilleuses au contraire. Nous avons peut-être perdu quelque années, mais regarde… Nous avons deux magnifiques enfants et nous sommes tous les quatre ensembles. Je t'aime Adrien. Depuis toujours. Et de milles façons différentes. Si tu veux autre chose encore de la vie que ce que tu as déjà, si autre chose te rendrait encore plus heureux, s'il-te-plaît, dis-le moi. Pour ma part, je n'ai qu'une seules chose à te demander. Un seul souhait à formuler… Adrien, mon chaton, mon grand amour, veux-tu m'épouser?»_

_-«Je te fais la promesse que je ne laisserai plus jamais rien ni personne séparer notre famille. Je veux être ton mari et le père d'Emma et je veux que Louis ait sa mère avec lui. À l'époque où on était ensemble, tu étais déjà tout mon univers et je veux qu'il en soit toujours ainsi désormais. Je veux me créer ma propre vie avec toi au centre._

* * *

_-«On a tout de suite décidé qu'on voulait habiter ensemble. Trouver un foyer pour notre famille. Mais le jugement de cour pour le divorce n'était que trois semaines plus tard et Chloé aurait pu se venger ou retarder le jugement si elle avait apprit que nous habitions chez l'un ou chez l'autre.»_

-«Ah! C'est dommage d'avoir dû attendre.» ai-je commenté.

-«Oh! Mais, vous connaissez votre père. Il a loué une suite dans un village sportif récréo-touristique pas très loin de mon entreprise. Un peu comme des vacances mais juste le soir. On y a habité ensemble jusqu'à l'audience.»

-«Ça leur a fait un très beau cadeau de 3e anniversaire! On l'a fêté au bord de la piscine avec un énorme gâteau couvert de crème fouettée et finalement, on en était couvert aussi, alors on a sauté à l'eau tout de suite après!»

-«Quoi? Mais attendez! La semaine dernière, votre week-end en amoureux, c'était pour ça?» devina Louis.

-Maman répondit d'un hochement de tête. «Hé oui! Dix ans depuis qu'on s'est retrouvé! _Mais vous savez, ce soir-là aussi on a fêté. On avait tellement de rêves, d'emménager ensemble, de fusionner les compagnies, de se marier, d'être heureux et toujours avec vous. On est allé souper avec mes parents. C'était si joyeux. Ils ont tellement sauté de joie d'avoir Adrien et leur petit-fils avec eux. Alya et Nino sont venues aussi nous rejoindre»_

«Le lundi matin, nous sommes tous allés à ma compagnie pour leur annoncer qu'on allait fusionner les deux et planifier comment on ferait cela. La compagnie Agreste avait définitivement besoin d'inspiration pour les dessins et en recommençant à dessiner à plein temps, je n'avais plus aucun moment pour la gestion ayant deux lignes de vêtements à concevoir.»

_-«Et c'est pour ça qu'on a conservé le logo de la coccinelle et que tout le monde à plaisanter sur le fait que c'était la petite compagnie qui avait racheté la grosse. De toute façon, avec l'annonce de la mort de mon père on avait encore perdu en popularité.»_

_-«Ce matin-là, à l'atelier, votre père s'est occupé de vous pendant que je parlais à mes employés. À un moment, je me suis retourné et je vous ai vu. Louis jouait sagement avec les jouets d'Emma qu'il découvrait et Emma racontait une histoire à son nouveau papa. Tu lui as fais visiter tous les tiroirs de la section bureau, toutes tes cachettes. Et lui, il te regardait avec tellement d'amour!_ Vous vous aimiez déjà tellement. Moi, je ne savais même pas comment parler avec Louis.»

_-«C'est pour ça que dans l'après-midi, on est allé au magasin de jouets et ensuite au parc pour jouer tous ensembles. Et bien sûr, on a finit la soirée à la maison!»_

-«Roh! Toi et tes histoires!» Réprimanda maman. Papa souriait de toutes ses dents de sa blague. Ensuite elle nous expliqua la blague de Papa. _«On est allé à la Tour Eiffel parce qu'on finit toujours là de toute façon. C'est là qu'on finissait nos sorties de couple à notre adolescence.»_

-«C'était notre endroit à nous, notre cachette. À l'exception de l'entretien, il n'y avait que nous qui pouvait atteindre notre endroit favoris. Et moi, je n'avais pas de véritable 'chez moi' quand je vivais au manoir alors, j'appelais cet endroit _notre_ maison.»

-«Et moi, j'avais déjà des rêves de fonder une famille donc, je lui répondais qu'on ne peut pas élever des enfants dans un endroit où on ne peut pas poser de rideaux!» se découragea Maman.

-«Au fait, c'est ce jour-là qu'Emma s'est disputé avec Chloé, si je me souviens bien.» se rappela Papa.

-«Ah oui! J'avais oublié._ Je me promenais avec Louis dans les bras et Adrien tenait Emma et il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde sur la plate-forme. Et on a été séparés pendant que j'amenais Louis sur un côté pour lui montrer les bateaux.»_

_-«On allait vous rejoindre avec Emma et je suis tombé face à face avec Chloé. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle était là. Mais elle ne devait pas me voir avec votre mère tant que le jugement de divorce était en attente. Et j'ai été plutôt à cours d'excuse lorsqu'elle m'a demandé qui était la petite dans mes bras. C'est Emma qui nous a sauvés.»_

_«Chloé me faisait les yeux doux. Peut-être une dernière tentative pour retarder le divorce pour une raison quelconque. Elle a toujours cherché à obtenir plus des gens. Elle essayait de s'accrocher à moi et Emma n'a pas aimé que Chloé soit si proche d'elle. Elle lui a dit quelques chose comme 'Va-t-en! T'es méchante.' Et Chloé à insulter Emma à cause de la couleur de ses cheveux. Elle lui faisait probablement pensée à Marinette. Et je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit : Emma l'a traité de vieille sorcière moche toute ridée et Chloé est partie furax.»_

…

Comme on approchait de la fin de cette après-midi hautement révélateur, j'ai proposai à ma famille d'aller marcher à la Tour. Nous sommes allés chercher Hugo chez Papi et Mamie avant d'y aller et après, nous sommes rentrés regarder des tas de photos de notre famille. Et j'ai montré à Papa ce qu'on apprenait à l'école sur les super-héros qu'ils avaient étés. En tout les cas, je sais sur quoi portera ma prochaine rédaction!

Mais quand je suis monté à ma chambre pour me coucher, ce soir-là, il y avait une petite boîte sur ma commode. J'ai pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un autre cadeau d'anniversaire et quand je l'ai ouvert, j'ai été aveuglée par une lumière verte…


	4. Chapter 4

Le journal d'Emma: les aventures

Le jour de son 13e anniversaire Emma Agreste reçoit deux cadeaux: le secret de sa naissance et une bague magique. Pour la fête de ses 14 ans,..

Note d'auteur: Cette histoire est la suite directe de mon titre: Le Journal d'Emma: les secrets.

Maman rangeait la cuisine après avoir préparer des beignets à la fraise et assis à la table à dîner, Papa travaillait sur la rédaction de sa maîtrise en science lorsque je suis entrée dans la cuisine le lendemain, après l'école.

«Maman?» demandai-je le plus innocemment possible en entrant dans la cuisine «On pourrait acheter du camembert dans l'épicerie de cette semaine? J'aurais envie d'en manger.» Mon excuse était plausible, non?

Autant Maman que Papa furent changé en statue. «Elle l'a déjà passée au doigt?» demanda-t-elle sur un ton inquiet. Est-ce que j'étais une si piètre menteuse que ça? Je devais surement pouvoir faire mieux. Je n'avais qu'à faire semblant de rien et ne pas m'accrocher dans les détails. Peut-être qu'ils ne parlaient pas de moi…

Les yeux de Papa glissèrent lentement depuis sa tablette jusqu'à mes mains où il reconnu une certaine bague argentée qu'il avait l'habitude de porter. «Oui» répondit-il. _Ohoh! À quel point leur opinion était-elle irréversible?_

«Ok» fut le seul mot que prononça Maman pour se motiver. Elle essuya ses mains et vint s'asseoir à la table en échangeant une conversation par le regard avec mon père.

«Je ne comprends pas» fit-je embarrassée par mon mensonge. «Je veux juste goûter à du camembert. Je ne sais même pas si j'aime ça ou pas.»

«Vois-tu, ma petite chérie, ton père est allergique à l'odeur et au nom.» lui expliqua Marinette.

Ha! Ok. Plagg m'avait dit que c'était le camembert qui lui fournissait son énergie. On comprend avec la force de l'odeur du truc. Mais je ne me serais pas douter que cela avait marqué mon père à se point. J'aurais peut-être dû deviner puisque c'était l'un des seuls fromages qui ne passait jamais la porte de la maison.

C'était pour cela que j'avais pensé à cette excuse. Je vais vraiment devoir améliorer mes stratégies si je veux être une bonne héroïne.

«Mais de toute façon» se moqua sans rire l'ancien ChatNoir «Quelques bouchées devraient suffire pour que tu considère toi aussi que ce fromage sent trop mauvais pour valoir la peine d'en manger. Et si par hasard tu y prends goût. On peut peut-être faire un compromis et en acheter un petit morceau tous les mois tout au plus.»

«Euh, euh, et si j'aime vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup, ça…» demandai-je en hésitant. J'avais l'impression qu'il en faudrait un peu plus que ça à Plagg. Il était petit, mais tout de même…

«Tu n'aimeras pas ça.» affirma son père «Le camembert est l'aliment le plus dégoûtant jamais inventé! Je suis heureux que des associations essaient d'en interdire la fabrication.» Euh, il essayait vraiment de protéger ses narines ou il se moquait de moi? S'il avait deviné que j'avais rencontré Plagg, pourquoi insister sur cette histoire de fromage comme si c'était le plus important?

«Tu n'as peut-être pas besoin d'en faire autant...» suggéra ma mère.

«Je crois que je vais continuer à défendre mon point de vue tant que le chat ne sera pas sortie du sac. Après tout, je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'Emma devienne accro au camembert. Une alimentation basée sur le camembert peut vraiment faire un trou dans un budget familial. Et c'est encore plus vrai si la personne qui a ce régime est un ventre sur patte qui ne pense qu'à ça du matin au soir.»

«On pourrait savoir qui tu traites de ventre sur patte?» cria avec une voix nasillarde une petite boule noire lancée telle une fusée depuis ma tignasse où il s'était caché.

«Toi, mon cher Plagg. Tu n'es qu'un goinfre. Au fait, content de te revoir. Tu n'a pas eu envie de passer me dire bonjour en arrivant?» salua papa.

«Bonjour. Je peux avoir du camembert?» insista le quaami. (En fait il parait que ça s'écrit kwami, finalement.)

«Non. Il n'y a que du cheddar doux.» répondit Adrien content de lui-même.

«Depuis quand es-tu aussi cruel pour ton vieil ami qui a tant fait pour toi?» se plaignit le petit kwami du chat.

«Oh, mais tu me dois aussi quelques revanches, surtout si on parle de camembert!» se défendit mon père.

«Arrêtez de vous disputer tous les deux. Vous aurez tout le temps plus tard. Plagg, pourquoi es-tu réveillé, il y a une menace?» demanda Maman pour passer aux choses importantes. J'essayais de me faire oublier. Avec un peu de chance, maman oublierait de me punir pour avoir choisie de devenir une super-héroïne comme eux.

«Wayzz a senti un déséquilibre dans les énergies.» expliqua Plagg. Et donc Wayzz c'est? Et je le sais toujours pas.

«Et vous n'avez pas pensé venir nous voir en premier? Nous sommes encore assez jeunes pour nous battre et en plus, on a de l'expérience. » s'offusqua Adrien.

«Ça n'aurait pas contrariez un certain projet de… bébé? » Sous-entendit Plagg. Comment il pouvait savoir? Même moi, je ne savais pas.

«Là n'est pas la question.» fit Marinette en s'étouffant « Plagg, est-ce que Tikki a déjà rejoint sa porteuse?» fit Marinette qui aurait bien voulu que sa vieille amie participe à la conversation. Une porteuse? J'aurai une partenaire? Alors, pas de joli mec musclé pour moi? Tant pis, au moins j'aurai une copine avec qui rigoler pour vrai.

«En fait» avoua la petite créature noire «Tikki ne sera réveillée que si la menace l'exige.»

«C'est inacceptable! Je refuse que ma fille soit seule pour son premier combat! Elle est trop, hum, euh…» Maman s'interrompit gênée de ce qu'elle allait ajouter : «Jeune.»

«Elle est plus jeune de seulement quelques semaines de l'âge que tu avais lorsque tu as commencé à te battre!» objecta Plagg.

«Et je n'étais pas seule!» contra Maman en défendant son point. «Ma décision ne change pas.» poursuivie-t-elle en se levant. Elle attrapa sa bourse et ouvrit la porte de la maison «On va chercher Tikki et si la menace nécessite une nouvelle héroïne, je l'aiderai à trouver une autre porteuse pour me remplacer. Mais je veux que Tikki soit réveillée!»

Attends, ça, ça veut dire que je ne serai pas forcée d'abandonner ma carrière d'héroïne même si mes parents sont au courant? Trop génial!

«Ce n'est peut-être pas nécessaire… Je peux surement faire le travail tout seul.» essaya Plagg. Bon est-ce qu'il est prétentieux ou il ne veut pas que j'aie de partenaire?

«Ça va vous donner un peu de temps ensemble, dans la même maison…» le tenta Marinette

(Note d'auteur : écrit avant l'épisode Sandboy ;)

«Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors?» d'enthousiasma Plagg en filant vers elle. Nous laissant seul Papa et moi.

Une fois la porte de la maison refermée, il se tourna vers moi. «Bon, regardons ton horaire. Ça demande une bonne planification d'être un super-héros. Il n'est pas question que tu négliges tes travaux scolaires et il faut aussi qu'on se rajoute des séances d'entraînement père-fille sur le maniement du bâton. Tout ça doit te paraître énorme mais ne t'inquiète pas, je reste avec toi.»

Il fallait bien qu'il y ait un mauvais côté mais,… Je vais être une SUPER-HÉROÏNE! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.

000

Quelques heures plus tard, Papa et moi étions dissimulés entre les murs des garages et les haies bordant les propriétés des jardins de notre banlieue. La nuit était complètement tombée et nous camouflait.

On avait souvent joué à se battre avec des bâtons lorsque j'étais plus jeune mais c'était la première fois qu'il me demandait sérieusement de réussir les mouvements.

« Ton pouvoir fera en sorte que tout soit naturellement plus facile mais plus tu seras à ton aise sans eux, plus vaste seront tes capacités de combattante. Je veux que tu sois capable de te servir de ton bâton pour te défendre avant ton premier combat. En le faisant tourner suffisamment rapidement, il bloquera tous les projectiles qui essaieraient de t'atteindre. Ta mère a déjà coupé du métal avec la vitesse de son fil. »

« Comme ça, en bougeant les doigts? » vérifiai-je. Je me sentais plutôt nulle mais c'était cool. Je voulais tellement _mérité_ de droit d'être une héroïne. Je suis certaine que je n'en serai pas une seulement parce que Plagg me donnera des pouvoirs. À mes yeux, je serai une vraie héroïne quand j'aurai fait la différence dans la vie de quelqu'un.

« Oui, et la vitesse est aussi importante pour l'équilibre. » me guida Papa.

Le visage de Papa s'éclaira tout à coup quand il entendit le sifflement d'une corde et Maman à atterrie sur le gazon ensuite dans un saut impressionnant. J'avais déjà vu des vidéos d'elle et bien sur, des tas de cascades au cinéma mais de le voir en vrai c'était : wow. Et moi aussi je vais faire ça?

Papa n'a pas résisté et il s'est avancé pour aller lui faire un baisemain avec une grande révérence. Maman a secoué la tête, découragée.

« Désolée de revenir si tard. J'ai décidé de faire un peu d'exercices et j'ai dû régler des problèmes en route. Les gens sont nerveux. Tout le monde en ville sent qu'il va se passer quelque chose. C'est moins calme qu'ici. »

Wow, ça sentait le roussi. Et c'est là que j'ai réalisé que si les problèmes arrivaient assez vite, j'allais être la partenaire de la Grande Ladybug! Celle sur qui Cédric a fait un exposé en histoire l'année dernière. Celle-là, c'est _ma_ maman et je vais aller me _battre_ à ses côtés! Est-ce que mes épaules sont assez larges pour résister à tant de pression? Non mais, non seulement ma mère va me regarder travailler mais en plus, ce sera pour faire du travail de super-héros!

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'on devrait emménager en ville pour être plus près de l'action? » demanda Papa.

« Je n'ai pas envie qu'Hugo se retrouve au beau milieu de tout ça. Je suis même inquiète pour mes parents. J'ai envie de leur demander de venir se cacher ici. » raconta Maman.

« Louis est avec Hugo mais ça va être l'heure de le coucher. Tu veux que j'y aille? » offrit Papa.

« Non, continu plutôt l'entraînement d'Emma avec Plagg. À mon avis, le temps presse. Et toi, jeune fille, pas _trop_ sexy l'uniforme, compris? »

Plagg a flotté vers moi et j'étais trop contente parce que j'allais enfin me transformer pour vrai!

Louis était déjà en train de lire une histoire à Hugo pour l'endormir lorsque maman est aller parader devant eux en uniforme. Elle a poursuivit l'histoire en faisant les voix comme elle adore le faire. Nous aussi on adore ça, elle est très douée pour les imitations et les voix amusantes.

Après son départ, j'ai dû sortir papa de la transe où l'avait laissé maman. Il avait l'air suffoqué par l'apparence de ma mère. Je vous jure, je sens qu'ils vont me faire encore plus honte qu'avant maintenant qu'ils sont retombés en enfance. « Papa, de quoi parlait maman pour l'uniforme? »

« Euh, ton uniforme prendra l'image de ce que doivent porter, selon toi, les héros. Bon, je voudrais que tu continues avec le mouvement de tourniquet pour que ton muscle s'habitue. Et demain, essaie de regarder et d'analyser les vidéos des combats sur le ladyblog. Pour l'instant, je vais simplement te regarder travailler et passer un coup de fil d'accord? On passera au prochain mouvement ensuite. »

Moi, je voudrais simplement que les gens aient confiance en moi. En général, quand les gens me regardent, ils ne voient pas vraiment la petite fille sage. J'ai souvent trop de chose à faire pour m'occuper de mon apparence et maman me rappelle toujours de brosser mes cheveux et d'essayer d'être plus féminine. Moi, je trouve que ça prend trop de temps d'avoir une apparence soignée. J'aime mieux les tenues confortables qui s'enfilent en quelques secondes.

Mais je ne suis pas vraiment un garçon manqué non plus. J'aime bien les trucs qui montrent un peu de peau. Et j'aime bien faire les boutiques avec mes cops.' J'aime simplement davantage faire la fête que me préparer pour une fête.

En général, je considère que les gens n'ont qu'à me prendre comme je suis. Mais si je deviens une héroïne, je vais devoir faire des efforts et paraître plus présentable.

* * *

Moins de trois jours plus tard, je me tenais à côté de Ladybug et elle avait un regard et une expression furieuse en voyant apparaître un type sur le toit d'une grande boutique du quartier commerçant où nous étions déjà. On se préparait pour s'élancer à la poursuite de l'éléphant rouge qui fracassait des vitrines de boutiques de luxe depuis la fin du déjeuner.

Papa, (parce que c'était lui finalement) s'est demandé un instant si c'était son costume qui la dérangeait. C'était peut-être un peu trop charmeur? Il nous a avoué ensuite avoir été ravi de l'image que le miroir lui avait retournée. Il avait beau avoir passé le cap des trente ans, il aurait toujours pu être mannequin, selon lui.

La culotte de pantalon de drap noir qui moulait parfaitement ses jambes ne présentait aucun défaut. La large chemise blanche entrouverte ne laissait voir aucune cicatrice, s'est-il vanté. Il en était heureux même s'il se doutait que ça ne durerait pas s'il avait à se battre souvent. Des bottes souples au-dessus du genou, une ceinture rouge, des gants bruns qui s'élargissaient sur le bras et le masque de cuir qui se poursuivait en un foulard pour s'attacher derrière la tête complétaient la tenue du personnage qui allait avec son épée.

De toute façon, il savait qu'elle lui ferait rapidement savoir la raison de sa colère et effectivement, elle se prononça rapidement : sa sécurité personnelle. «Et où crois-tu allé comme ça? Les lieux sécuritaires sont derrière les barricades, de ce côté.»

Charmeur, il minimisa son inquiétude d'un geste négligent du poignet et d'une blague : « Et si on essayait de commencer par la fin? »

Et avant que maman et moi on comprenne ce qui arrivait, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche et fut absolument ravie de voir ses joues rougirent lorsqu'il la relâcha. C'est que le costume était plutôt efficace pour attirer l'attention et dissimulé son identité. D'ailleurs, j'ai été vraiment idiote parce que je lui ai planté mon bâton sous le menton à ce moment-là. Parce que vraiment, je ne l'avais pas reconnu.

Il chassa l'arme d'un revers de la main négligeant mais un peu trop brutal sans me regarder dans les yeux. Lorsqu'on est en uniforme, il n'est pas mon père mais mon mentor. C'était une toute autre histoire pour sa Lady.

« Hé! Ta main! Tu vois, tu commences déjà à être négligent. » reprocha-t-elle.

En effet, il s'était fait mal sur le bâton mais il fallait serrer les dents et se mettre au boulot.

« On a pas le temps pour l'instant. Le mastodonte va finir par blesser des gens. Moi, je vais avec Ems pour le distraire et tu évacues les dernières victimes qui n'ont pas encore fuit. »

« Oh! Et tu vas faire quoi avec ton cure-dent contre un éléphant? Lui piquer les fesses? » se moqua Maman pour l'épée de Papa.

« Ça pourrait effectivement marcher. Tu as toujours de brillantes idées, ma Lady! » répondit Papa en y songeant très sérieusement.

Elle roula des yeux et partie de son côté en ordonnant de son ton sans réplique de vrai maman surprotectrice : « Soyez _très_ prudents. Aucun risque inutile! »

« Prête? » me demanda Papa avec un sourire confiant.

« Désolée, je t'avais pas reconnu… » que je m'excusai, gênée.

« Ça va! C'est fait pour! » Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et on s'est élancé du toit.

Utiliser la pointe de son épée pour agacer la bête était une bonne idée. Elle était plus lente que ma vitesse d'héroïne. Du moins jusqu'à ce que l'éléphant rouge devienne un tigre bleu pâle aux rayures bleues foncées.

Papa-déguisé-en-héros-charmeur se détacha alors de moi en me demandant de bloquer la gueule avec mon bâton tout en restant loin des griffes. Lui-même partie vers une voiture de luxe stationnée entre deux immeubles et couverte d'une bâche de protection en tissus.

Il la détachait avec sa lame lorsque maman le sauva en le soulevant avec le fil de son yoyo. Le fauve était partie sur ses talons plutôt que de rester dans la rue principale pour m'affronter. Étrange, c'était pourtant moi la cible la plus facile des deux? Il jeta la bâche sur le fauve et Maman donna un autre tour de corde.

Instinctivement, nous ont-ils raconté plus tard, ils avaient tous deux adopté la tactique qu'ils avaient utilisé des années plus tôt pour combattre Animan, la version akumatisé du père d'Alya. Ils le poussaient à se transformer jusqu'à l'épuisement pour le reste du combat.

Évidement, ce n'était pas un akuma. Le miraculous du Papillon dormait dans la miracle box. Ça, ils s'en étaient assurés.

Mais, on pouvait discerner, une certaine intelligence humaine derrière les réactions de notre opposant qui changeait sans arrêt d'apparence pour combattre efficacement. Doutes confirmés par les métamorphoses humaines qui suivirent. Nous avons apprit beaucoup de chose sur le caractère et le niveau de ce nouvel ennemi durant le combat mais rien sur ses motivations : il ne parlait pas.

Finalement, leur stratégie finit par payer et lorsque le combattant finit par se changer en brume pour ne plus reparaître, nous avons comprit tous les trois que nous avions réussit à l'épuiser.

«Il était temps!» souffla Papa qui dû s'asseoir à bout de souffle.

000

Ladybug retarda la réparation de la ville avec l'accord des commerçants pour permettre les investigations de la police. Après, il s'est passé un truc trop génial, nous nous sommes félicité en frappant tous les trois nos points ensemble comme ils le faisaient avant. Moi aussi je suis l'une d'entre eux : une héroïne. Oh! Svp faîtes que ça dure. Le truc de super-héroïne pas, les attaques de cet ennemi sur les gens, bien sur. Et c'est comme ça que s'est terminé mon premier combat.

Après, Maman m'a demandé si j'étais prête pour le prochain défi. J'ai comprit de quoi elle parlait en voyant plusieurs journalistes s'avancer vers nous avec des caméras. Et c'était plutôt effrayant.

Au moins, ma marraine Alya était parmi eux et ça m'a rassuré un peu. Mais Alya ne resta pas pour nous poser des questions comme les autres. Elle prit quelques photos de nous avant de se glisser avec mon père dans les dégâts causés par l'ennemi. Comme les journalistes ne parlaient qu'à ma mère, je me suis glissé aussi avec eux.

Je leur ai demandé : « Qu'est-ce que vous faites? » J'avais peur que des rumeurs se répandent autour d'une relation entre Papa et tante Alya. C'est quoi cette idée de s'isoler ensemble avec tous les journalistes qui sont tout près?

« On essaie de connaître ses motivations. Mais pour l'instant ça ressemble plutôt au plaisir de détruire. » répondit mon père.

« Hé! Et si j'en profitais pour faire une entrevue exclusive sur toi, Ems? » m'encouragea Alya qui se plaça près de moi pour qu'on soit toutes les deux dans le champs de son téléphone.

« Salut les buggeurs! Je suis Alya Césaire pour le ladyblog pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas. Les vilains sont de retour sur Paris et les héros les ont suivit! Je suis en compagnie de la seule et unique _Kitty Noire_ qui vient de terminer son combat contre le tout nouvel ennemi qui ne porte pas encore de nom. Alors, comment c'était? »

« Je sais pas. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de point de référence. C'était la première fois que je me battais. Il parait que c'est à vous qu'il faut le demander. C'est à vous de dire si j'ai été à la hauteur. » Ça avait beau être génial d'être interrogée pour vrai par une journaliste même si c'est ma marraine, je ne voulais pas passer pour une arrogante ou pire une débile en disant que je m'étais trouvé super bonne si finalement j'avais fait une grosse cata.

« En fait » rigola Alya. « Je vous demandais si vous vous étiez amusé maaais, puisque nous abordons le sujet de tes performances, allons demandez a un expert. » poursuivit-elle en avançant du côté de Papa et en tournant son téléphone pour le filmer.

« Je ne suis pas un expert, Alya. Je suis encore père et un père très fier en plus! Elle a été géniale et en a fait autant que Ladybug et moi. On est les meilleurs! »

« Et oui, il ne porte plus les oreilles mais ses blagues pourries sont restées!» se moqua la journaliste pour son public. «Vous aurez reconnu comme moi ChatNoir, héros de Paris sortit de sa retraite pour l'occasion. Alors, le cuir était trop démodé selon toi, il a fallu que tu as choisisse le look indépendance de la Californie? »

« Les épées, ça ne se démode pas! Et le look de Don Juan, c'est pour aller avec! En plus, je trouve que ça me donne un charme fou! »

« Bon, et bien, chacun ses goûts! Mais reprenons avec notre nouvelle super-héroïne plutôt que de parler avec ce type évadé des mêmes bouquins d'histoire que ceux où on parle des dinosaures. La jeune génération est parmi nous! » Personne ne l'a su parce qu'Alya avait déjà retourné sa caméra mais, Papa lui a fait une grimace. Je te jure, toute cette histoire est en train de monter à la tête de mes parents! Surtout celle de mon père.

C'est finalement ma mère qui en avait terminé avec les journalistes qui vint nous interrompre Alya et moi. Mais j'ai prit ensuite le temps de demander à ma marraine, en dehors de la caméra, pendant que mes parents parlaient ensemble de l'ennemi : « Pourquoi tu m'as nommé Kitty Noire? »

« Ma chérie, c'est le nom de super-héroïne que tu portes depuis que tu sais marcher. Ta mère l'a choisit pour toi à cause de ton père. Il lui manquait tant! Mais si tu veux, on peut refaire l'introduction de l'entrevue avec un autre nom? »

« Non, c'est pas si mal comme nom de super-héroïne. C'est bien. »

« Tu sais, c'est ton père qui a suggéré Ladybug pour ta mère lors de leur premier combat. Elle n'en avait pas choisit et on la nommait d'un tas de façons différentes pendant le combat et elle a finalement choisit un de ceux que ton père avait proposé. » Elle secoua ensuite la tête de découragement et prit une photo de mes parents qui s'embrassaient amoureusement un peu plus loin.

* * *

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu reproches aux autres candidates? » demanda la voix de Plagg au travers de la trappe du grenier de mes grands-parents.

Papa venait de terminer le ménage de la boulangerie à la place de grand-père et venait de rejoindre l'appartement pour le souper. J'étais dans la chambre en train de les écouter mais je pratiquais aussi le maniement de mon bâton.

Après notre premier combat contre le Métamorphe, Papa avait demandé à mes grands-parents de s'occuper de Hugo et Louis pendant que lui-même et Maman s'occupaient de la boulangerie, de m'entraîner et de trouver une nouvelle super-héroïne pour remplacer Maman.

Il avait pensé que cette tâche serait plus facile puisque nous avions accès de la broche du Papillon dont le rôle était essentiellement, à la base, de trouver des super-héros. Mais maman trouvait des défauts à toutes les candidates.

« C'est vrai, elles on toutes un très grand cœur et de l'énergie mais leur vie va être bouleversée. » expliqua la voix de ma mère. « La nouvelle héroïne va devoir s'adapter à une nouvelle vie et elle subira les réprimandes de son entourage à cause de cela. Il faut choisir quelqu'un prête à changer de mode de vie. »

Elle préparait le souper pendant que Tikki et Plagg discutaient avec elle depuis la table. « Comment va Emma dans son entrainement de combat selon toi? » demanda-t-elle à Papa alors qu'il déposait l'assiette de cookie qu'il venait de faire pour Tikki.

« Pas assez bien à mon goût. Elle est très douée, suffisamment pour avoir été capable de combattre des akumas s'il y en avait encore mais, pour avoir affronter la version combattante du Métamorphe, je pense qu'il lui manque quelques années de pratique. »

« Et si on faisait l'inverse! » s'écria Marinette. « On a toujours travaillé toi les muscles et moi les plans contre les akumas parce que j'avais le lucky charme mais avec le Métamorphe, les rôles sont plus flous. C'est vrai qu'il sait se battre mais autant Emma que sa partenaire devront se défendre et faire preuve d'ingéniosité. Emma manque peut-être d'années d'entrainement au combat mais c'est une futée. On va chercher une sportive, une athlète multidisciplinaire, capable de s'adapter à tout ce que lui enverra le Métamorphe, avec la force de la coccinelle en plus dans les bras. Et ce sera à Emma de fabriquer des pièges pour le coincer avec le lucky charme que lui passera sa partenaire. »

* * *

Je baillais en m'installant dans un corridor de l'école le lundi de la semaine suivante. Il était encore si tôt et je m'étais entraîner tard la veille. J'avais vraiment l'impression que mes épaules étaient prêtes à se fendre en deux pour laisser tomber mes bras. Je me suis effondrée sur un banc de la cours pour attendre mes amis. Je n'avais pas eu à changer d'école puisque mes parents avaient accepté de m'y conduire le matin, mais je devais définitivement me lever trop tôt pour aider à la boulangerie et faire le trajet ensuite.

Ce qui était étrange, c'est qu'ils s'attendaient à ce que je retourne de moi-même en ville aidée de mes pouvoirs si le Métamorphe apparaissait mais qu'ils insistaient pour que je ne montre pas mon uniforme en dehors des alertes.

Mes parents avaient toujours été un peu décalés en comparaison des autres parents mais découvrir qu'ils avaient été des supers-héros, les véritables super-héros, et que j'avais été choisie, moi aussi, pour en être une était un choc.

«Salut Ems! Tu t'es encore battue avec ta brosse à cheveux! On dirait qu'elle a encore gagné!» Kathy! La grande blonde très chique et ma prétendue meilleure amie venait d'arrivée. Elle était suivie de Béatrice. Petite, effacée, Béa me suivait comme mon ombre recherchant ma protection et mon attention.

Je ne peux pas trop me plaindre tout de même. J'ai beaucoup d'amis et je m'entends bien avec tous les élèves, je suis plutôt populaire ou du moins j'essais de l'être le plus possible sans trahir mes valeurs. Mais, même si Kathy ne crée jamais de chicane directement avec moi, je me dis souvent qu'avec une amie comme elle, je n'ai pas besoin d'ennemis.

«Alllooo Louis, comment ça va ce matin?» et voilà la raison pour laquelle Kathy traînait toujours derrière moi : mon frère Louis.

«Rien de spéciale, Kathy. C'est aimable à toi de t'en inquiéter.» répondit Louis sans émotion particulière.

Louis plait à toutes les filles. Il est naturellement très beau. Ce qui est logique puisqu'il ressemble à notre père lorsqu'il était jeune et qu'à cette époque, il était mannequin.

Moi aussi, je suis plutôt jolie, enfin chacun ses goûts. Je n'aime pas vraiment la forme de mon visage mais tous les adultes me disent que j'aurais un succès fou avec les garçons si je m'arrangeais un peu. Mais ça se sont les adultes, pas les garçons de mon école. Je pense que venant de ma mère, le commentaire a surtout pour but de me pousser à me coiffer et à m'habiller avec des vêtements plus féminins.

Mais chaque fois que mon père entend ce genre de réflexion, il m'entraîne dans la cour arrière pour chahuter avec moi. Il me voit comme une princesse mais il préférait tout de même que sa petite fille soit capable de se défendre. …Ce qui va se révéler plus utile que prévu finalement.

Ma mère va peut-être arrêter de me prendre la tête avec mon apparence maintenant que j'ai aussi celle de Kitty Noire. Je ne l'avouerai jamais à personne mais j'adore ma tenue de super-héroïne. Noire, confortable, élégante et classique mais un des avantages, c'est qu'en me transformant, ma crinière sauvage se coiffe sagement en une grosse natte lourde et élégante descendant dans son dos. J'ai l'impression que mes cheveux sont plus longs et plus doux. Je ressemble un peu à une policière dans les forces spéciales mais sans le casque.

Mon frère me lança un sac de vêtements avec force vers mon ventre. Lorsque je le regardai pour l'interroger, il expliqua: «Test de réflexe.» Je lui lançai à mon tour un sac de la boulangerie que je sortie de mon sac d'école pour le lui envoyer. «Je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'apporte le petit-déjeuner. J'ai papi à la maison qui s'en occupe.» me répondit-il.

«Ce sont des peluches que papa a achetées pour Hugo. Ladybug et ChatNoir.»

«T'en fait pas, je suis certain qu'ils sortiront des Kitty Noire très bientôt!» plaisanta-t-il. Ce qui lui valu une grimace de ma part. Et oui, moi aussi je peux faire l'enfant comme Papa des fois.

«Oh! Parlant de super-héros!» s'exclama Kathy. «Dis voir Louis, tu m'obtiendrais un autographe de ta tante Alya? Elle est devenue super tendance maintenant que son blog n'est plus démodé.»

«Pourquoi, tu ne lui demanderais pas toi-même, tu l'as vu il y a moins de deux semaines à notre anniversaire.» avançai-je.

«Oui, mais maintenant qu'elle est célèbre, elle m'intimide.» expliqua Kathy.

«C'est mieux si c'est Emma qui lui demande. Elles se voient plus souvent maintenant.» lui répondit Louis. Je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas intéressé par Kathy. Mais je ne mettrais pas ma main au feu qu'il ne ressent rien pour Béa.

«Salut les cops'!» Intervint un grand lourdaud roux avec une planche à roulette sous le bras. «Hé Ems, t'es pas venue au terrain de jeux, hier?»

«Désolée Steph, j'habite en ville ces temps-ci. Mes parents s'occupe de la boulangerie de mes grands-parents et ils voulaient que je les aides.» me défendis-je.

«Tes parents, ils ont pas une compagnie de vêtements à eux?» s'interrogea Stéphane.

«Oui, mais ils s'occupent de la boulangerie pour quelques temps.» répondit Louis qui répondait souvent pour moi comme moi je réponds souvent pour lui. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes Paul?» demanda-t-il encore au grand et maigre garçon à lunettes qui était arrivé avec le rouquin.

«Le truc d'une fille qui a une théorie sur ChatNoir. Elle dit qu'il est avec votre tante. Apparemment, ils ont disparus ensembles dans un magasin.»

«T'es trop crédule, Paul!» fit Kathy. «Comment tu veux qu'il se soit passé quelque chose entre eux avec sa fille avec eux?»

Louis me présenta discrètement son point. J'avais réussit à nous éviter beaucoup de commentaires déplaisants à entendre en les suivant. Mes parents vivent dans leur bulle amoureuse et ne se rendent pas compte à quel point les potins peuvent circuler vite maintenant.

«Ils se connaissent depuis longtemps vous savez. Depuis l'apparition du Papillon. Ils peuvent se parler sans se sauter dessus comme des adolescents.» informa Louis.

«Comme tes parents tu veux dire!» blagua Paul.

Louis et moi n'avons rien répondu. Nous savions maintenant pourquoi ils étaient si dépendants l'un de l'autre. En plus de s'aimer profondément et d'être faits l'un pour l'autre, ils avaient été tragiquement séparés durant beaucoup trop longtemps.

Alors que la première cloche appelait les élèves vers leur classe, il y eut une légère commotion dans le corridor et une fille, grande, mince, blonde et magnifique passa devant l'endroit où on était assis suivie par une meute de garçon très peu subtils.

«Qui c'est?» demandai-je. J'étais si intriguée, je ne pouvais plus en détacher les yeux.

«C'est la nouvelle partenaire de patinage artistique de Dominique. Elle arrive d'Allemagne. Elle s'est installée ici pour se préparer aux jeux olympiques avec lui.» nous informa Paul qui connait toujours tous les ragots.

* * *

La candidate idéale au poste de super-héroïne fut trouvée plutôt rapidement finalement. Tikki l'avait déjà rejoint et je travaillais très fort avec mes parents pour servir les clients de la boulangerie durant un dimanche d'affluence lorsque le Métamorphe fit son apparition suivante.

Manon, une amie de Maman, qui était venue y acheter son dîner, alluma tout à coup son téléphone pour regarder le flash-info que sa mère présentait.

« On nous annonce qu'un rhinocéros noir, espèce disparue il y a quelques années, ravage actuellement le jardin du Luxembourg. » fit la voix de la présentatrice d'expérience au travers de la montre-bracelet de Manon.

Papa et moi sommes sortis à l'arrière pendant que plusieurs clients rentraient chez eux. Le Luxembourg étant assez près.

Mais, depuis le toit de la cathédrale, ChatNoir et moi déduisirent qu'il avait quitté les jardins puisque tout y paressait calme. Profitant de notre point d'observation en hauteur, nous avons recherché où le Métamorphe avait pu aller.

ChatNoir poussa le premier une exclamation, un cri d'inquiétude : « Mari! » Tournant le regard dans la même direction que lui, j'ai vu le carrousel de la place des Vosges, le parc directement à côté de la boulangerie, écrasé au sol et en miette.

Nous sommes retournés rapidement à notre point de départ pour trouver Maman au prise avec un dragon.

Pas très gros et avec la forme sinueuse du dragon chinois, il était accroché à la façade de la boulangerie et essayait de l'atteindre alors qu'elle se défendait avec une chaise.

« Pas un seul jeu de mot! » avertit-elle Papa lorsque nous avons atterrit près d'elle.

« D'accord, princesse! » ricana ChatNoir.

Marinette leva les yeux au ciel alors que je prenais sa place devant le Métamorphe qui se transforma.

« Il s'attaque aux lieux touristiques pour les détruire. L'autre jour, c'était la galerie marchande et aujourd'hui les jardins du Luxembourg et la rosace de Notre-Dame, en plus du carrousel. » Nous informa ma mère en experte qu'elle était.

« Et de toi! » grogna Papa.

« En fait, je l'ai assommé avec un pot de fleur pendant qu'il me survolait en pigeon. Il n'a pas aimé. » raconta Maman.

Alors, que le dragon chinois rouge passait à la forme de dragon européen vert pour avoir les pattes libres pour nous attraper, il reçu un coup de yoyo dans les narines.

Une héroïne blonde, coiffée d'un chignon et en combinaison rouge qu'elle portait avec élégance atterrit au dessus de nous.

Le Métamorphe réagit à sa nouvelle ennemie en se changeant en robot-jouet gigantesque. Tout carré, il mesurait une tête de plus que la boulangerie.

Je sautai sur son dos en y enfonçant légèrement mes griffes et j'y grimpai pour être hors de porter de ses bras et atteindre une plaque de contrôle située sur la nuque que j'ouvris pour y entrer. Jusque là, nous avions tenté de le maîtriser simplement en l'immobilisant mais rien ne le retenait vraiment. Et déjà mes parents étaient en danger quelques minutes seulement après le début du combat.

Je voulais tenter quelque chose de plus radicale.

Au dehors, la main du robot se dirigeait vers mes parents enlacés et sans défense mais ma toute nouvelle partenaire se plaça devant eux et bloqua l'avancé de la main avec la force de son corps.

Tout à coup, la main se figea et s'arrêta de pousser. Une brume s'évada de la bouche et partie dans l'air. Mais cette fois-ci, le robot resta sur place.

Je réapparue à l'air libre avec les fils des circuits que j'avais frappés de mon pouvoir du cataclysme à la main, mais ils devinrent des cendres dans le vent.

« Ça a marché, on l'a vaincue, merci partenaire! » m'enthousiasmai-je. Je n'aurais jamais réussit sans elle pour protéger mes parents. Nous nous sommes serrés la main de haut en bas avec sérieux.

Je pris alors le temps de détailler la jeune fille devant moi. Elle était grande, élancée et magnifique, si je n'avais pas su que mes parents avaient choisit une championne de sport, j'aurais pensé qu'elle était mannequin.

Elle tourna la tête et m'indiqua mes parents. « Je pensais que tu étais la fille de Ladybug et ChatNoir?» Je tournai aussi la tête pour voir mon père étreindre avec une panique retardée ma mère qui tentait de le rassurer.

« Oh! Euh, Tu peux garder ça pour toi, j'imagine? » la suppliai-je. Je sentais que je n'en avais pas finit avec les rumeurs concernant mon père. Avec un peu de chance, il arrêterait de jouer les Don Juan masqué maintenant que j'avais une partenaire avec moi.

« Allez les filles » nous poussa Maman, «les journalistes vous attendent. C'est _votre_ heure de gloire! »

* * *

Après un long débat avec moi-même, j'ai finalement prit une décision.

Pendant ma dernière correction de ce chapitre un peu différent du reste de l'histoire, j'ai eu des idées pour une suite qui serait séparée de ceci.

Rien n'est encore écrit et cette histoire ne sera pas prête avant un mois parce que (et j'espère que certain(e)s auront remarqué) j'écris beaucoup de textes différents en même temps.

Je me suis donc demandé si je publiais tout de même ce chapitre 4 avec cette histoire et voici ma décision.

J'ai donc publié ce 4e chapitre immédiatement mais lorsque la suite sera rédigée, il deviendra le 1er chapitre de : Les chats commandent et les chiens bavent!

Merci et à bientôt!


End file.
